Shadow
by Nicole2513
Summary: Vince was always the shadow to his best friend. Now that Dom has a new girl he'll do everything in his power to become his own. Possibly finding love along the way. Summary is pretty bad give it a chance! Rating for my bad language.
1. Are You Listening?

Ok so I've been writing Dom/Letty for so long that I've neglected Vince. I decided I wanted to try it. So this story is mainly about Vince but, will have all the characters as well. I'm very bad at keeping a story just about one person. Always ends up about everybody. Anyways let me know if I should continue or if I should just stop now. I didn't make the first chapter very long but the others shall be longer. Thank you and suggestions or ideas are very welcome. Want to see a particular thing in the story? Let me know I'll be more than happy to write it in. I'm going to rate it **M** because I have a bad mouth and just want to write and cuss freely without worries.

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Vince has always been in his best friend's shadow. Now that Dom's got a new girl; Vince will do everything in his power to stay out of that shadow. Along the way may find love.

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing I have 6 dollars to my name. Don't sue._

_Vince/Dom/Leon-17_

_Letty/Jesse-16_

_Mia-15_

* * *

**Vince's POV**

"Are you even listening to me?" I huff in irritation.

"Yeah man…" Dom replies not even looking away from his magazine.

Pissed off; I stand up and walk out of the garage. We were talking about upgrades for my Maxima and he wasn't even listening. Yet, he expects me to be all ears when it comes to his car. I swear sometimes I wanna hit him. I get into my car and peel out of the driveway. I turn the radio up as loud as it will go; roll down the windows and let my anger fly away. We've been best friends for over eight years so, I could never really be that pissed at him for long; he's my boy. I got his back and he has mine.

Don't get me wrong though Dominic and his family have been great to me over the years; letting me hide out at there place while my parents were fighting. I know I'm no poster child like Mia but, they never told me no. Allowing me to sleep over and eat dinner. Pretty much my home away from home.

I finally reach my destination and pull into the familiar driveway. I smirk when I see Letty's car outside; I knew she would be here. Every Tuesday night, Leon and Jesse have a video game tournament; so it's no surprise that Letty's here. Tonight it's held at Leon's house. I exit my car; take a deep breath to release any lingering agitation and walk onto the old wooden porch. It creaks under my weight as I make my way to the top. I knock hard twice and open the door revealing all three of them on the floor with various snacks and popcorn scattered across the coffee table.

Usually Dom would show but lately he's got a new girl who's been taking up all his time. I mean I don't blame him; I'm not gonna stop my man from getting laid. I shake my head not wanting to get into that and smile when I see Letty hit Jesse on the back of the head for distracting her causing Leon to win the round. That was Letty though, the violent type. Taking a few heavy steps; I stop behind the couch.

"I can't believe you guys started without me." I state.

They finally realized I'm here and pause the game to turn around and look. They all grin and scoot over; making room on the floor for me.

"Hey V, man!" Leon yells; patting me on the shoulder.

"V, what's up man?" Letty calls out starting the game without Leon knowing; letting her get the advantage.

"Damn Letty, you could've warned me you cheater." Leon said trying to catch up.

Letty just laughed and shook it off.

"So where's Dom?" Jesse asks finally speaking.

"Who knows…" I mumble. "Probably with Tia; his new girlfriend."

"I don't know what he sees in that chick. I mean she doesn't have anything in common with him." Letty scoffs.

"Girl, she has a vagina. That makes her his type." Leon stated with a chuckle.

Letty gives him her famous glare before reaching over and planting a hard one across his skull. He grunts and rubs the sore spot. I roll my eyes before grabbing a handful of chips.

"Okay, can we not talk about this? Let's get on with this shall we?" I say stealing the controller from Letty.

_It's always Dom this and Dom that…damn it!_

* * *

**So please read and review and let me know what you think.**

_Nikki_


	2. She's Disgusted with Him

Ok so here's the next chapter. Not too much happens; except a Dom and Letty fight! LOL Anyways I hope you enjoy and I will try to write a chapter and explains everyone's background since I haven't done that yet. We find out a tiny little bit about Letty's but not really.

**BekiC**- Dom is with another character now but, I will most likely put Letty and Dom together.Dotty all the way! I just want to do it a little differently instead of her being totally head over heels for him since she was twelve. I want to make him want her. Thanks for reading.

**Villana Del Amor**- Yes, I agree I love it when their young. More things can happen when their young and this chapter is pretty dramatic also LOL. I will always be a Dotty Dom/Letty fan forever but, I wanted to try something different. Thanks for reading.

Anyways I hope you enjoy...

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Vince's POV**

After hours of playing video games and eating junk food; we finally called it quits. I sighed and looked around at everyone; they looked beat. I looked over at Letty and we both stood up at the same time. We said our goodbyes and exited the house. I looked over at Letty who was unlocking her car and spoke.

"See you tomorrow at school Let." I said slipping inside the maxima.

"Bye…" She called out as I rolled my windows down and reversed out of the driveway.

About ten minutes later I pulled into my own driveway. The house is pitch black and there aren't any cars in the driveway. I sigh and roll my windows up; lock my doors and exit. I find the house key on my key ring and let myself into the dark house. I don't bother with the lights; just walk my way up the stairs; dimly lit by the moon through the dusty curtains. I walked straight to the bathroom; took a piss, brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water before making my way to my room. Again, not bothering with the lights; I stripped down to my boxers and climbed under the sheets. Letting sleep take over my worn down body instantly.

**Letty's POV**

My alarm screamed for me to wake up. Slamming down on the snooze button I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them slowly and blinking quickly to adjust to the light. Shutting my alarm off before it goes off again; I flipped back the covers and threw my feet over the edge. I flipped my cell open and found Vince's number; I hit the walkie talkie button and it rang through. I waited for an answer and when I didn't get one I beeped through again.

"Come on Vince wake up man." I said loudly. I waited a few seconds.

"I'm awake now…" A very sleepy Vince replied.

I exited out of that and found Leon's number next.

"Le man, get up before you're late."

"Alright…" Was the only reply I got back.

I quickly found Jesse's number and beeped him. He replied right away.

"I'm awake girl been awake for about a half hour now. See ya at school." He chuckled.

Now that all the guys are awake I stand up and stretch my sore muscles. I swear if I didn't call them every morning every one of them would be late. I really can't say when I was put on that job it just kind of happened one day and it stuck. I grabbed some slightly baggy jeans and a tee shirt; finding undergarments, I made my way to the shower.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and ready to leave. I grabbed my backpack and left my room. I got into my car and pulled away from the road. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked over by the fence next to Dom, Mia and the rest of the guys. I exited the car and walked over to Mia. She was still too young to drive so she rode with Dominic.

"Hey girl…" I greeted her. We were like best friends but, complete opposites. "Ok, I've gotta get to class see you guys later." Mia called out rushing into the school building.

We all chuckled and sat on the hood of Dom's car. None of us ever go into class earlier than required. We wait until the last bell to get to class. We were all making small talk when a blonde girl walked up to Dom and kissed him. What the fuck happened to Tia? They made out for a second before she smiled and walked away towards the school building. The guys kept quiet with small smirks on their face. I was utterly disgusted.

"Hey uh Dom…" I said.

"What…" He said looking at me with a smile.

"What happened to your last girlfriend?" I said with a sneer.

"Tia? She's still around." He said in confusion.

"Ok and what the hell was that?" I said waving my hands around emphasizing the episode that just took place.

"Nothing…" he grinned.

I stepped a few steps closer to him until I was in his face. I was beyond pissed. I mean he treats women like there nothing. Fucks them and leaves them or in this case dates two at a time.

"So you're basically cheating on both of them at the same time?" I smile; but not a happy smile, no way; a smile that could kill.

"Oh she's gonna blow." Leon said with a chuckle.

I glared at him and spoke murderously low.

"This will all come back to bite you in the ass one day and you have just lost all respect from me Dominic; treating women like that. Trying to be some Mack daddy pimp; fucking everything that walks. You make me sick!" My voice is full of venom. I reach down and grab my back pack and walk towards the building; leaving them behind.

**Vince's POV**

"Dominic, as long as we've known Letty you're still a dumb fuck." I huffed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked; looking very pissed.

"Now we all know Letty is cool as hell and she's not like them other chicks." I start to say. Leon and Jesse nod in agreement.

"But we also know that the one thing…**ONE THING** that she never believed in was cheating. Her father cheated on her mother every chance he got. You know how sensitive she is when it comes to this Dom." I explained.

"It's really none of her fucking business!" Dominic retorts.

"Yeah well you make it her business when you're boasting about it in the schoolyard." Leon threw in with a rasp.

"I swear, do you give one shit about her? She's been nothing but, a loyal friend to all of us!" I say.

"Yeah, well I think she's a fucking nosy bitch." Dom spits out before walking away.

"What the fuck happened to you Dominic!" I yell.

He ignores us and finishes the walk towards the front door. I shake my head in disbelief and look over at Leon. He's smiling sadly at me.

"It'll all work itself out. Dominic is just being stupid." Leon reassured me.

The last bell rang and I sighed. I grabbed my shit and we all walked into the school building.

_-TBC-_

* * *

**So read & review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

_Nikki_


	3. Backgrounds

So I was going to write in their backgrounds but, I realized that if I did that I would probably steer the story in a different direction. So I made this really quick; its their age, grade, and living situations. I will work on the next chapter right now.

**Michelle2686-** Thanks, I remember it was me reviewing your stories on MRU and now you're reviewing mine. It's so surreal getting good reviews from a great writer. So thank you.

_Nikki_

**

* * *

****Vince**

17 years old

High School- 11th grade

He lives with his mother who is a drug addict. She's addicted to pills. His father passed away when he was 15 of liver failure; from drinking too much. He drives the Maxima just not as advanced just yet. Actually, they all drive their same cars only not as supped up YET because their still young. He stays at the Torettos' a lot because his mother isn't home a lot.

**Dominic**

17 years old almost 18

High School- 11th Grade also

Lives with his father and Mia; his mother died when he was young from cancer.

**Mia**

15 years old

High school- 9th grade

**Leon**

17 years old

High school- 11th grade

Lives with his mother and Jesse; never had a father.

**Jesse**

16 years old

High school- 10th grade

Lives with Leon, his mother was never around his father went to prison a few years back and left him the Jetta. Their parents were good friends and that's why he lives with Leon and his mother now.

**Letty**

16 years old

High school-10th grade

Lives with her mother, usually Letty has bad parents but, I wanted to give her something different so her mother is just your average mother. Her dad split after he repeatedly cheated on her mother and she kicked him out. She speaks to him every now and then but, prefers not to. Lives across the street from the Torettos'.

All six of them go to the same high school.


	4. Late Movie? Yeah Right!

Ok so I know my chapters are kind of short but, I will work on that. PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews lol. I hope you like this chappie.

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Letty's POV**

I was so heated after that little thing with Dominic. By the time I made it to third period work shop I was ready to kill and it didn't help that I had this class with Vince and DOMINIC. Vince I can handle but, we all know the situation with Dom and me. I walked in and sat in my usual spot at the table in front of Vince of Dom. They weren't there yet and I was thankful but, I also knew they would be here eventually.

Vince and Dominic finally walked through that door and I doodled in my notebook making it look like I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Letty…" Vince says walking by and plopping down behind me.

"Hey…" I mumble.

The teacher entered the classroom and everyone got quiet.

"Okay class get out your projects I'm grading them today." The teacher says.

We all piled in the back and took out our wood projects. We were told to make a box with hinges and a lock. I grabbed mine quickly and walked over to my table. Setting my box down; it wasn't anything special I did what was required and nothing more. I sat around bored as hell as the teacher walked around and inspected everyone's projects. He finally got to mine and I didn't even bothering looking up because I could care less.

"I give it a B good job Letty." he said.

I sigh and continue to stare ahead.

"This is the best I've seen so far! I give it an A+, good job Dominic." The teacher said cheerfully. I snort and shake my head. Then I hear…

"This could've been better Vincent, C+." The teacher says dully.

My jaw almost drops to the floor and I turn around and watch as Vince tries to keep his cool. I know he is not cool with that decision, especially after the way Dominic was just praised by the teacher. He looks at me and I give him a soft smile. He returns it as best as he can and I turn back around satisfied. At least I know he won't be killing anyone.

**No One's POV**

School was finally over much to everyone's relief. Letty walked over to her locker and greeted Vince who was digging through his only a few spaces down.

"Hey V…" She said shoving her belongings into the already over crowded.

He did say anything. She looked at him closely; his eyebrows were together and his face was kind of pink. He was still upset about earlier.

"Hey V, don't let that go to your head okay?" Letty says; he nods. "Let's go to my house; my mom is cooking your favorite."

She smirks and watches as he stops and slowly to look at her. His mouth curls up into a grin.

"Hell yeah! Your mom's chicken, rice and beans is the shit. Yum…" He says patting his stomach.

They walked outside and to their own cars. Jesse and Leon were no where in sight. Neither one of them looked at Dominic as he sat on the hood of his car. They both quickly got into their cars and started the ignitions. Vince threw Dominic a half wave through the window and peeled out of the parking lot. Dominic shook his head in confusion and continued waiting for Mia.

**Vince's POV**

We pulled into Letty's driveway a few minutes later. I exited and pulled up my sagging pants. We raced here so Letty will still be a few seconds behind. I smirked at that thought; just as she was pulling into the driveway. She pointed at me with a pretend glare and continued up to her porch. You could already smell the food from outside. She walked in before me and yelled hello to her mother.

"Ai Vince how is my boy?" Her mother said putting both her hands on my cheeks; she brought me down and kissed both sides. "I made your favorite!"

"So I've heard." I laughed as Letty and I followed her mother into the kitchen.

We sat around the table making small talk and eating the best chicken and rice ever!

_(Two Days Later- Friday Evening)_

"Hey Letty don't forget to tell her that we're seeing the late movie." I say into my cell phone. "Okay bye." I hung up.

I sat down on my couch and waited for everyone to get here. We always met up here because no one asked questions. If we were to meet at one of their houses the parents would ask questions. Tonight we all told our parents we were seeing a late movie and Letty got lucky too because when her mother asked her why she didn't just ride with Dominic, she told her mother they were fighting; hey she wasn't lying.

Leon and Jesse pulled up first; they loudly entered the house rambling on about some parts needed to fix Jesse's Jetta.

"Sup' man?" Leon said bumping fists with me.

"Not much bro…" I replied taking a sip of my soda.

"You talk to Dom or Letty?" Jesse asked getting impatient.

"Dominic, no; Letty is on her way now." I said with a yawn.

A few minutes later we hear Letty's Nissan pull along the sidewalk. She brakes quickly; causing the tires to squeal. We all laugh and wait for her to come inside. She comes in wearing a skirt and tank top.

"Gosh Let, how did you get out of the house wearing that?" Leon laughed.

"I pulled over along the way and changed out of my jeans." She grinned and sat next to me on the couch.

We played video games for another twenty minutes until Dominic finally came. We all were thankful. He walked in and following him was Mia. Our jaws dropped and our eyes bugged out.

"Dom what the hell?" I yell. _Was he crazy bringing Mia?_

"She threatened to tell." He said rubbing his head in frustration. Letty laughed loudly; Dom shot her a glare which only caused another fit of laughter.

"Hey girl, you can ride with me." Letty told Mia still laughing. Mia was grinning in defiance.

"Alright, let's roll!" I yelled walking out of the door first.

We all got into our cars and started down the road in our 'V' formation heading to the races.

-TBC-

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Nikki_


	5. Moments of Truth

Ok so i've realized that i've run out of ideas. I will put Vince and Letty together but probably only temporarily. I know i'm making Dom seem like an asshole but that will change. I would really appreciate some ideas for this story. Tell me what you wanna see and i'll write it. So there not to big in the racing scene yet. BUT that will also change too. Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy.

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Vince's POV**

We pulled up to the races and parked along the street; all five cars in a straight line. We exited and made our way to Hector and his cousin Juan; Juan ran the races around here. I stayed back as Dominic greeted them. We all gathered around Dom's car and watched the first race get planned.

"Yo, we need one more racer; you in Dominic?" Hector called out.

He grinned and nodded quickly; handing him a wad of money he walked over to his car and got in. I was surprised to say the least they didn't let us race much and if they did it wasn't against anyone good. This was his chance to prove that he was good enough to race with the big boys. I was happy for him yeah but, I was still waiting for my day too. I watched Dom line up and wait for the go. He was in second for almost the whole race until he hit his nitrous at just the right time and he flew over the line; winning. He exited the car with a cocky grin and I couldn't help but laugh. That was Dominic for ya.

Since there were a couple girls bugging Juan for their own race he gave in and smiled.

"Alright ladies race!" he yelled. The crowd cheered.

"Go for it Letty." Leon pushed her. She frowned slightly.

"They won't let me man…" She stated.

"Go…" Leon said shoving her hard towards Juan. She turned around and glared at Leon; he only laughed.

She slowly walked up and tapped on Juan's shoulder. He turned around and looked over her head; suddenly looking down at the tiny creature. He grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"What can I do for you?" He asked; she scowled at him.

"I wanna race…" She said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Do you have your license?" He asked with a chuckle. She glared harder.

"Yeah, and I could most likely beat every racer out here!" She said getting angry.

"Cocky… I like that. Alright; you're in." Letty smiled her smug smile and handed him the buy in.

She turned around and walked back towards us with a grin. I nodded with a smile and patted her on the back. She got into her car and turned on her nitrous. Turning her music loud; she pulled away to get to the starting line.

"She's going to kill out there man." Jesse stated. Leon and I agreed.

"Oh yeah and how would you know?" Dom asked wearing a smug face.

"Because we taught Letty how to race dog." Leon said with his raspy voice.

"Yeah we taught her as soon as she got her license." I threw in with a smile.

Dom rolled his eyes and turned back to the race. That's okay though he didn't have to believe us Letty would prove it. We were all proud of our girl out there. Dom was just a blind idiot sometimes.

Hector threw his hands down and the girls all shot off the line. Letty got a pretty bad start but, she quickly caught up with the other two. This was a real race here watching the girls battle it out. These girls didn't just race to be the best or to be famous. These girls raced for the respect and to prove that just because they were girls didn't matter. Proving not only guys could be the best. Letty inched her way into first place; it was hard but she managed to take the lead. Seeing the finish line she pressed her red button and shot over the line.

"Told ya…" I grinned and walked towards the street.

I met Letty as she pulled up. She jumped out of the car and into my arms. I twirled her around and set her back on her feet. She was laughing and had a proud grin on her face.

"You did great girl." I said ruffling her hair. Leon and Jesse congratulated her also.

"It was good." Dom said dryly. Letty snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Dom, get your head out of your ass man she did great!" I said.

He nodded slightly and walked over to Letty. Tapping her on the shoulder she turned around and instantly glared at him.

"Sorry about that Let, you did awesome." Dom hugged her close. She smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Alright it's time for the big race. Who's buying in?" Juan yelled.

The rounded up three of the four racers.

"Come on fellas…" Juan said.

"Hey can I buy in?" I blurted out not thinking.

Juan looked me over and thought about it for a second. He smiled slightly and nodded. My eyes got wide when I realized what I was doing. I took a deep breath and bought in. Getting into my car I stared through the windshield.

"Chill out V you'll do great. Dom looks pretty pissed you're getting the big race." Letty giggled.

Letty leaned into the window and kissed my cheek. It lingered a second before she pulled away. Her lips curled into the slightest smirk. I looked at her.

"What was that for?" I asked just above a whisper. She shrugged and walked away.

I pulled up to the starting line and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. I took a few deep breaths and looked over at the team. Letty smiles at me and crosses her arms. I nod and look ahead again; clearing my head of any thoughts other than this race. I'm so going to kick the shit out of myself later. I watch Hector walk to the side and raise his hands up. I rev the engine and watch as his hands go down.

I don't even remember my reaction; I just kind of shot off the line. I shifted until I was in third. I sped up and crept up into second. Okay so far so good. I sped up some more and looked over and saw that I was right next to first place. I saw the finish line and almost didn't want to push my nitrous in fear that I would do it too soon. Throwing all worries away I pushed the red button and prayed like hell that I had this. I flew over the finish line and it was all a blur… who won? I shook my head and made my way back to the team. I exited the car with a look of confusion.

The team quickly congratulated me.

"Wait… I won?" I smiled pointing to my chest.

"Just barely but damn it you were over that line first." Letty yelled laughing loudly.

I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You're going to have to kiss me before every race." I pulled away and grinned.

She blushed ever so slightly and chuckled. She grinned wide and wrapped her arm around my waist and I threw my arm around her shoulder as we walked to collect my winnings.

* * *

So i know it seems cliche that they all got to race but oh well its fiction. Vince got the big race so he's going to be popular from now on. I do kinda like the idea of Vince/Letty being together but, i'm a true Dotty fan. PLEASE REVIEW & PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS!!!!!! I hope you liked it!


	6. I Never

Ok so i realized Mia wasn't at the races nor the after party even though she left to go there. Sorry about that i forgot about Mia hehehe. anyways this is a pointless chapter just a party lol. I've realized i have no plot nor any plans for this story so i've decided i'm going to stop writing pointless chapters. I'm not going to write again until i have somewhere to go with this story. So if you have any ideas please share because i really love this story i just dont have any ideas. So if you want me to continue please give me ideas. if not we won't have an update until my muse comes up with an idea... :(

**sorry this chapter is so short. please review.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Vince's POV**

It was ritual, that after every race we drop off the cars at my house and pile into one. This was so we could party and not have to worry about someone being too drunk to drive home. It was actually Letty's idea and a great one at that. Once we piled into Jesse's car we made our way to the after party. Since we were friends with Hector we were allowed to come to the after parties. Usually they hassled the minors for showing up but, not us. I guess you could say we got special treatment.

We walked in and went our separate ways. Leon and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He took a long swig before smirking. Confused; I asked him what he's smirking about.

"Nothing…" He replies. "…well, so what's up with you and Letty?"

I almost choked on my beer. Stopping; I looked at him with fake confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to act stupid.

"Come on man, y'all were all cuddled up and shit." He grinned.

I shake my head in disagreement and continue to nurse my beer. He had a good point though, I mean she kissed my cheek, she blushed! Letty does not blush. I really don't know what's going on but, I'll just have to wait it out and see where everything goes. Shrugging again; I walked into the living in search of the rest of the team. I found Jesse playing video games with one of Hector's cousins, Dominic chatting with some blonde chaser. I snorted at that one especially when I saw Letty throwing a glare to the back of his head. _He'll never learn. _Leon had found his way to a bottle of Jack Daniels and he and few other guys were doing shots. I leant up against the wall and tipped my beer back.

I pushed myself off of the wall and met Letty over by Leon. We decided to play 'I never'; we sat around the coffee table and all grabbed a plastic cup. Hector poured everyone a shot into their glass. He grinned.

"Okay I'll get this party started! I never robbed a bank." Since none of us have; we all stared at our cups. Leon went next.

"I never, drove a car…" He said with a smirk. _Yeah he just wants that shot!_

We all threw our cups back and drank the shot provided. I could feel the liquid burning as it made its way to my stomach. I grabbed the bottle and quickly refilled everyone's cup. Once everyone had their turn we started with Hector again. He refilled the cups and put on his thinking face.

"I never, kissed a girl." I laughed and watched as we all took our shot. Wait! We stopped and stared at Letty. She stared back at us and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? She kissed me." She said nonchalantly. Hector finally picked his jaw up off the floor and we continued on with the game.

An hour later the party was still in full swing. The music was loud and Letty and I were out on the dance floor dancing. Everyone was drunk except Jesse and Dominic. He was still sipping his beer talking to that same blonde. Whilst, Jesse was still playing video games. He never was a drinker. I just closed my eyes and continued swaying to the music. Letty did enough dancing for both of us.

Around three in the morning everyone was beat and ready to leave. Dominic rounded up Jesse and Leon while I tried getting Letty off the couch. I shook her and waited for a reply; which I never got. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Lifting her over my shoulder; I hooked my arm around her knees as she dangle like a dead person over my shoulder. Walking outside, I heard everyone laughing.

"How much did she have to drink?" Dom asked as we left the driveway.

Jesse was in the front while Leon, Letty and I were in back.

"Probably too much." I laugh. "We were playing 'I never' and I swear she drank to almost every one. Even about kissing a girl!" I shouted.

Dominic looked at Leon with his eyebrows rose. Leon grinned and shook his head. Dom shook his head and chuckled; turning around to continue our journey to my house.

"She kissed me damn it!" Letty said out of no where.

I laughed and lifted her up so she was sitting up straight. She looked rough but, okay. Once thing she was good at was holding her own with alcohol. That's something I taught her.

"Letty girl I thought you were sleeping." I said in her ear. "You okay?"

"Hell yeah I'm okay. I want some food though. Hey Dom let's get some food; McDonalds drive thru is open twenty four hours." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

Everyone agreed and he pulled onto the highway. Once we went through the drive thru; we made our way home because Jesse refused to let us eat in the car. That was understandable though. Pulling into my driveway we all exited and made our way into the house. My mom was still no where in sight. I rolled my eyes and sighed; as I unlocked the door.

We put a movie in and started eating the food. Dominic left once he was done while Jesse and Leon crashed out in the living room. I carried Letty upstairs and dropped her softly on my bed. I removed her flame boots and walked down stairs. It was going to be a long night.


	7. So Cold

**So I think I have figured out where I'm going with this story. Sorry this chapter is so short I am working on the next one right now. Thank you to whoever stuck around and waited for my procastinating ass. Lol. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! I will have more as soon as I can and please leave some suggestions. I can take all the help I can get.**

* * *

(Vince) 

Letty made the mistake of eating of shit load of food on a stomach full of whiskey. So here we were, both hunched over the toilet. I was holding her hair and keeping her steady while she emptied out her stomach contents. When they finally changed to dry heaves she pulled away slowly and reached for the wash cloth. Once her face was clean she looked at me with bloodshot eyes; sweat dripped from her hairline and her clothes were disheveled. I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"I'll get you something to change into." I say as she reaches for her toothbrush, she nods and continues to brush her teeth.

I give her one final nod before disappearing into the spare bedroom in search of some old, smaller shorts. Letty was to petite for her own good so I had to resort to my old high school clothes. Why I still had them I don't know but, I'm sure glad I did because Letty wore them often. I grabbed an old jersey and a pair of basketball shorts.

I made my way back into the bathroom and found it empty. I found Letty sitting on my bed somewhat hunched over holding her head. I handed her the clothes and she stood slowly before shedding her skirt.

"Boxers?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Hey, there are too many perverts at the races. You think I'm just going to wear a skirt and let my goods hang out? Hell no!" She said in a throaty voice.

She pulled on the loose shorts and turned her back to me before peeling off her top. I couldn't move; just the sight of her muscular, yet feminine back was making me think of Letty in more ways than just a simple kiss on the cheek. She turned back around once the blue jersey was in place. She gave me a rough sigh before climbing back into the depths of my huge, fluffy comforter.

Letty eyed me for a second before she raised her eyebrows and lifted the covers back; inviting me.

I held up my finger, telling her to hold on and quickly shed my clothing. Once I had shorts over my boxers I made my way to the bed and climbed under the covers. I lie on my stomach and move my arms under the pillow to get comfortable. The weight on the bed shifts and she reaches over and turns off the lamp.

We lay in silence for a few minutes until Letty moves closer to me. I jolt slightly when her freezing feet touch my ankle. I open my eyes in confusion when I feel her reach under the pillow and tug at my wrist. Despite my efforts, I can't see a thing in the pitch black room.

I finally allow her to pull my arm out from under me and I lean up slightly trying to figure out just what the hell she is doing. My question is quickly answered when she tucks her small body under me and lays my arm across her flat stomach. She snuggles in even closer, causing me to shift onto my side. I allow the change and I move around for a minute until I finally make myself comfortable.

I can feel the goose bumps on her arms and I rub it slightly.

"Cold?" I ask.

"Yeah," She whispers. "Thanks V, for taking care of me and everything."

Before I get a chance to reply, she turns her face and kisses me. It only lasts for a second though; just a peck. My breath gets caught in my throat; I swallow hard and finally answer,

"Anytime."

"Night V." She says.

"Night baby girl."


	8. Busted

**So here is the next part it's alot longer than the last one. Enjoy and review!!!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, my head thumped slightly from the alcohol consumed the night before. Not thinking anything of it, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was freshened up I walked downstairs to find Leon and Jesse sitting in front of the television watching cartoons with bowls of cereal in their hands. Not seeing Letty anywhere, I decided to ask.

"Where's Let?" I asked.

"She left a little while ago; I think her ma was looking for her or something." Jesse said not looking away from the TV.

I nodded and made my made to the kitchen. Once I had my own bowl of cereal I sat on the floor in front of Leon and Jess. A few minutes later our attention was caught by the sound of the front door opening. It turned out to be my mother; just great.

"Hi boys…" She said cheerfully. I could tell she was still on something.

"Hi Ma," We all said eating our food.

She didn't say anything else after that. Instead she just walked up the stairs and made her way to her room. Once I heard her door shut I snorted in disgust. I quickly deposited my bowl into the sink and went to get dressed.

"Let's get out of here." I said before I walked up the stairs.

I didn't want to be around my mother while she was on her drugs. By the time I came back down Leon and Jesse both had their shoes on and keys in their hands. I fished mine out of my pocket and we all peeled out of the driveway in our cars.

(No One)

They pulled up to the Toretto house a few minutes later and found Mia and a few of her friends tanning in the front yard and Dominic and his father working on the charger.

"Looking good ladies." Leon said with a grin as he passed them.

They giggled and whispered amongst themselves and the boys made their way towards Dom. Mr. Toretto greeted them and returned to the task at hand. They three decided to help out with the car. An hour later Dom pulled away with a loud huff.

"Well guys, I have a date." He smirked smugly.

"Tia?" Leon asked with a grin.

"Nope, the blond; Nicolette." Dom nodded happily.

After everything that happened a couple days before how could Dominic seriously do that to one of his friends. All of that drama just for some ass; wasn't one piece of ass enough? Dominic stood and waved before walking into the house. Vince rolled his eyes and huffed once Dom was out of sight he was pretty agitated. Mr. Toretto saw this looked and decided to call him out on it.

"Something wrong Vince?" He asked dropping his tool and giving him his full attention.

"No, just the fact that your son is a man whore." Vince said with the tiniest smile.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Toretto asked, interested.

"Well he's dating two girls at once and when Letty called him out on it he just grinned and acted all bad, like it was okay. I thought Letty was going to castrate him with her bare hands. Letty and Dom haven't talked since, he's lost her respect." Vince exclaimed.

"So why is Letty so interested in what Dominic does?" He didn't say it to sound like it wasn't any of her business, Mr. Toretto was truly wondering why Letty reacted that way.

"Her father was a cheater and she just doesn't believe in it." Vince stated.

Mr. Toretto nodded and then smiled a very mysterious smile. Vince's eyebrows knitted in confusion; he knew that look.

"What?" Vince asked, slightly nervous about what he was about to hear.

"Oh nothing, you just seem to have an answer for everything that concerns Letty." Mr. T said with a grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vince asked.

"Come on V man, he means how cuddly you and Letty have been lately." Leon threw in with a laugh. Jesse nodded in agreement.

Just then Letty walked up wearing Vince's old basketball shorts from the night before, a white wife beater and some black flip flops. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her skin shined in the sunlight. Just your typical lazy summer day attire. Letty looked good in the simplest things.

"Speak of the devil." Leon muttered, chuckling.

Once Letty was in ear shot everyone quickly shut up and all looked over at Letty. She threw her hands up in defense and returned all of the stares.

"I feel like I've just walked up on some secret conversation. Should I go?" She asked faking concern.

"Nope we were just chatting." Vince said standing.

Mr. Toretto, Leon and Jesse all shared a knowing look and once Vince saw this he quickly glared at them. Letty stared on trying to figure what the fuck was going on; when she finally realized she wasn't going too she shook her head and walked farther up the driveway. It must've not been too important or they would have included her… unless it was about her.

"You guys talking about me?" She asked out of no where.

All four of them started talking at once.

"Of course not…" Vince replied.

"No! We were discussing this engine…" Mr. T said.

"Talking 'bout bitches and hoes…" Leon said coolly.

"What?" Jesse played dumb.

Letty started laughing once she heard their replies. Even though she didn't hear all of them since they were all speaking simultaneously.

"Um, okay… yeah." Letty didn't really have much of a reply.

The guys were happy was Dominic came out of the house. It broke Letty's attention from them to Dominic. Letty quickly scowled not caring to hide it. Dom threw one back before telling the guys he'd see them later and tell them all of the details before he got into his car and left. Letty's looked at Vince.

"What details? Where's he going?" She asked him, looking him square in the eye.

"No where…" Vince replied. She stared on.

"On a date with that blond from the other day." Vince mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting her eyes.

"What?!" Letty yelled. "Mr. Toretto, I'm gonna kick your son's ass!"

"Hey I'm not in this; you do whatever you have to do." He replied.

----------------------------------------------

"Is she always like this?" Mia's friend whispered loudly from the other side of the yard.

"Oh just wait till Dom gets home. She's not kidding." Mia replied with a laugh.

"Well then I guess I can speak for all of us here when I say we're staying the night!" Michelle said laughing loudly.

"Yeah go for it, I wouldn't want you guys to miss the show." Mia said laughing and closing her eyes once again to soak up the sun.

-------------------------------------------------

Vince quickly followed Letty into the fort. She was pissed and stormed away from the group. Once they were inside he followed her into the kitchen where Letty grabbed a bottle of water and tossed herself up onto the counter.

"Letty why do you give two fucks about Dom and his whores?" Vince yelled.

"I don't!" She retorted with the same power in her voice as his.

"Well you seem to care an awful lot. I mean you have been blowing smoke up his ass lately. Are you jealous?" He continued yelling.

"Vince, I'm not jealous. It's the principle here; he has no right to treat women like that!" Letty said swallowing her water. "And why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know! It just seems lately you're jealous or something. I mean what about last night?" He asked.

"What about last night?" She asked confused.

"The snuggling, the kiss does that ring a bell?" He retorted. "I mean what am I suppose to think here? Do you want Dom?"

(Letty)

I almost choked on my water when I heard that. Did I want Dom? I mean I know I've like him on and off for the last few years but, I never thought of getting with him. Just look at how he treats women; it's so degrading to me. I couldn't put up with something like that.

The kiss…

I didn't even know what to call it. I mean I did it out of like. I like Vince I really do but, would he actually want to get with someone like me? I thought that he just wanted to keep flirting or keep it strictly friendship. Maybe it meant more to him than I thought by the way he's reacting to all of this.

Or maybe I'm the one reacting badly. Do I really care what Dom's does? Or do I just want a reason to hate him, to get him out of my head permanently. Those questions I have no answers too but, I do know that I have a great guy standing in front of me.

(Vince)

I continued to have a staring contest with Letty. She hasn't said anything yet but, I can tell she's thinking really hard about something. Finally she breaks eye contact and jumps down from the counter. She stalks over to me and stands a few inches away. She has to look up to meet me in the eyes.

I wait for her to say something but, she never did. Instead she quickly stands on her tippy toes, grabs the back of my neck and crashes her lips onto mine. I quickly react and wrap my arms around her lower back and pull her close as her tongue fights to gain entrance. Now both of her arms are wrapped around my neck and she's tugging me slightly and keeping me steady.

After we share a heated kiss we both pulled away and I rest my forehead against hers as we fight for air.

"Hey gu-"

Both of our heads shoot over towards the doorway where we find Jesse grinning.

Busted.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Fight For Beliefs

**This chapter did NOT turn out like I wanted it too. Sorry if it totally sucks I'm kind of stuck on this story like I know what I want I just can't seem to write it like I imagined it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"I- we… get out of here Jesse!" I yelled.

He was just standing there and staring at us like we did something wrong. What Letty and I was doing was perfectly fine. Once I yelled he was quick to leave the kitchen. After we heard the front door close we looked at each other and slowly untangled out of each others arms.

"Wow…" Letty said taking a deep breath.

"Wow what?" I asked.

"Wow…that kiss; wow… Jesse caught us, just wow!" She said laughing.

I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

"You know Jesse is gonna run his mouth right?" I said. She nodded.

I crouched down and signaled for her to hop on my back. She did so and we started the short journey out to the front yard. When I finally opened the door all eyes were on us.

"Damn Jesse works fast." I growled and scowled at Jesse.

"We can go to my house for lunch." Letty suggested.

I quickly made a detour and headed to the right; walking along the sidewalk.

"Where ya going?" Leon yelled.

"To eat!" Letty yelled.

Once I made it to her porch I dropped her slowly and waited for her to unlock the door with the key hanging on her chain. The lock popped and she twisted the knob and pushed it open. Her house always smells like cookies for some reason. I smiled and followed her through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Food shopping…" She rolled her eyes.

"Well how am I supposed to eat?" I asked playfully. She scoffed.

"Hey, I can cook thank you!" She yelled. "I can microwave any kind of leftover." Letty laughed loudly.

I laughed also and sat at the table while she rummaged through the refrigerator looking for food. Once she found what she was looking for she pulled off the tin foil and laid a few paper towels over the large bowl. I just shut my mouth and watched; she knew what she was doing… I hope.

A few minutes later she grabbed out a couple of bowls and silverware and set it on the table, just as the microwave screamed and informed us the food was done. She pulled it out and sat it on the table, grabbed a wooden spoon, a couple sodas and plopped next to me at the table.

A few minutes into eating we were brought out of our conversation by the front door slamming.

"Ma?" She yelled.

There was no answer; just heavy footsteps until Leon and Jesse were both in the kitchen. We both watched on as they grabbed bowls and soda for themselves. We still hadn't said anything, just watched as Leon and Jesse made themselves comfortable like they owned the place.

"This is good." Leon said stuffing his face.

* * *

(No One)

Later that night Mr. Toretto had a house full of teenagers. Mia and her three friends were sprawled out on the floor; each complete with cotton balls between their toes and a bottle of polish is their hands.

Letty and Vince were sitting on the loveseat and Leon, Jesse, and Anthony (Mr. Toretto) were on the big couch. They all decided to watch the newest movie release. There was bowls of popcorn all around the room and every now then you'd hear a giggle.

Anthony cherished these moments; these were his kids, his family. Maybe not by blood but, he loved having them around, it's what kept him young.

Halfway through the movie there attention was diverted to the sound of a car door closing. Letty was up and out the door before they had time to hit the pause button. Everyone quickly piled in front of the front window and in the open doorway.

Dominic stopped halfway through the yard and they watched as Letty said something to him but, it was too low for them to hear what was being said. Dom smiled slightly and nodded but then turned stoned face when he saw the whole house was watching.

Letty used his distraction to her advantage and everyone one watched as she grabbed a hold of his shoulder lightly and she brought her knee up and slammed it into his manhood. Dominic grunted loudly and a few swear words came out of his mouth before he put his hands between his legs and fell to his knees in pain.

All he heard going down was Mia's friends laughing and he heard Leon yell "Canned!" and Letty curse at him before she left him in the front lawn.

(Letty)

I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch as if nothing happened. Everybody was still in shock at what I had just done. I knew I was in for it because Dom wasn't going to just take that and that's why I did it. I knew if I just punched him he would scowl and laugh later but, what I did would truly piss him off and he would be looking for a fight and I was ready to give him one.

I leaned my head back and listened to the conversation around me.

"I've never seen such a small girl take down such a big guy!" Mia's friend yelled.

"That looked like it hurt." Anthony said keeping his straight face. "I'll assume he got what he deserved but, I'm staying out of it."

"You okay babe?" I opened my eyes and found Vince looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm much better." I said smiling the slightest.

"I bet; you just crumbled Dom's manhood. I can't believe you did that. Kicked him right in the nuts!" he chuckled and sat down next to me.

Dominic stormed through the front door and made his way in front of me. He was pissed, beyond pissed and humiliated. His fists clenched at his sides and the group hushed and waited for what he was going to do.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He roared crouching down in front of me.

He was trying to intimidate me and I didn't flinch. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Answer me you bitch!" He yelled.

"Dominic you're way out of line!" Anthony yelled.

"Dom, the only thing I hurt was your ego." I said plainly.

"Fuck!" Dom yelled making him way up the stairs and slammed his door.

Once Dominic was gone everyone sat quiet for a few minutes; the tension still high.

"I'm sorry about all the drama Mr. Toretto." I finally say and Vince and Leon gasp as they listen to me apologize. I never apologize. "It's just that those are my beliefs and if I can't have my beliefs what else do I have? I fight for what I believe in."

"Fight is right." Vince muttered.

Everyone laughed and welcomed the lighter mood.

"Letty it's ok; let's get back to the movie shall we?" Anthony says grabbing a bowl of popcorn.


	10. Kiss Me

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in over two months. I couldn't believe that myself!!! Anyways, I wont waste your time with my ramblings I'll just let you get to readin it! So leave me many reviews because they make me happy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Come on really, what did you want to be?" Letty laughed.

She and I were lying in my bed with the music playing in the background. One thing I loved about Letty was she loved rock music and hanging out with the guys as much as I do, you won't find very much rock. I was propped up against the wall and she was lying between my legs while I rested my arms around her. She had just asked me what I had wanted to be when I was a kid and when I answered she laughed and didn't believe a word I said.

"I'm serious; I wanted to run the dinosaur exhibit at the zoo." I said laughing.

"But dinosaurs don't exist." She said with a slightly high pitched voice.

"But, I didn't know that back then." I said; my laughter finally dying down.

Silence fell between us while we listened to the latest song. It's been a few weeks since the incident between Letty and Dominic. Somehow it got around school about what happened and people were ragging on Dominic about getting his manhood crushed by a girl as small as Letty. It must've been one of Mia's friends who got it going around the school. Even though, Letty was still very mad with Dom, when some random asshole called him out on it in public, Letty defended him and told him it wasn't true. We were all very loyal no matter what happens we have each other's backs; loyalty is very important to us and that's why our friends don't go too much further than just us. Sure we had other people and acquaintances and admirers but, just the five of us were actual true friends.

Letty and I have been doing this a lot lately; locking ourselves in my room with the radio cranked while we talked and learned new things about each other. Usually it was later in the day once we were done hanging out with the team. We couldn't just stop being around them because we just wanted to hang out, just the two of us. We always managed to find time to hang out just me and her. I never knew how much I didn't know about her; she told me some of the littlest things and it just amazed and intrigued me. It made me want to learn more and more about her. This was still kind of new to me; I wasn't used to sharing my life and thoughts with someone; let alone with someone who was actually interested in what I had to say. Usually the stuff that I shared was just random shit but, with her it was different. Letty really turned out to be more than it seemed.

After that kiss in Dom's kitchen she and I have been together. We don't do the whole love notes and late night calls involving sweet little nothings and giggles but, we're together and happy. Nothing's really changed with her and me or us and the team, I just get to kiss her whenever I want and that was always a plus.

"I really like this." She whispered; breaking my thoughts.

"What?" I asked lightly.

"Just, you and I in here hanging out. Our lives just seem to always be moving so fast and we never just sit still very much; we're always on the go or just doing something. So hanging out and listening to music and talking is just so relaxing. Plus, being around you is always nice." She said; I could tell by her voice she was smiling and most likely she had her eyes closed too.

"Yeah…" I said giving her a small squeeze.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily; suddenly feeling kind of tired. My eyes opened when I felt Let intertwine her fingers with mine. I ran my finger over her knuckle and dipped my head down; kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Are you staying over tonight?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah…" She whispered back leaning her head into my kiss.

Gladly, I kissed her neck then moved to her shoulder. When I caught the scent of her perfume I almost lost it; she smelled so sweet. The next thirty seconds happened so fast I almost don't remember. The light had been turned off and we were lying down; the music was still in the background and something about the guitar solos just made it that much better. Her palm was warm on my cheek as she guided me through an intense, rough yet gentle kiss. When we broke apart I kissed her cheek and ran kisses all down her neck; stopping and giving more attention to her pulse point. I heard her gasp and grip my hair. Both of us were breathing heavily as I caught her in another kiss. All the while my hand had found the small portion of exposed skin between her pants and tank top; my fingers ran across it giving her goose bumps. This caused me to grip her hip tightly and pull her closer to me. I groaned and let some of my weight settle on her while we kissed.

She finally broke the kiss; she was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Even though we were in the dark when her eyes met mine I saw it perfectly. When she looked me in the eyes it was like the world stopped.

"Vince please?" She whispered. I stared intently before giving her, her wish.

My palm sprawled out onto her flat stomach, and then worked to her ribs where I squeezed slightly while I kissed her collar bone. I hadn't ever seen that much passion in her eyes as I had just witnessed seconds ago. At this point she could probably get me to do anything for her; I was lost in it all.

We pulled apart quickly when we heard a very loud crash. I quickly thought the worst and rushed out of my room without another thought; Letty was right on my heels. When I finally found where it came from I found out it was the worst. My mom was lying on the floor in her bedroom, unconscious… she overdosed.


	11. We Are Broken

Sorry for this being so, so short but I felt that was a nice way to end the chapter. I found a little extra time to write since I'm waiting on my teacher to call me. Other wise I'd be sleeping happily but, eh. So enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Get out of here Letty!" I yelled; she jumped and backed out of the room hesitantly.

When she was finally gone I ran up to my mom and looked around. There was an empty pill bottle on the night stand next to a bottle of beer. I grunted and felt around for a pulse, her pulse was barely there. Before I did anything else I called the ambulance. They told me to stay on the phone but, I wasn't about to do that. This wasn't the first time she had overdosed but I can tell you this would be the last time. I could not take this shit anymore.

All I remember was the paramedics taking my mom out on the stretcher. She had a mask over her face and an IV in her arm.

"Are you riding with her?" The tall paramedic asked. I shook my head no and backed away slowly.

I hadn't seen Letty since I yelled at her earlier and I felt bad about it now. I just couldn't take her seeing something like that; seeing just how fucked up my home life is. There were already enough doubts about her and I and this just didn't help what so ever. Letty was amazing and she had a great home life. How was someone like me going to stay with someone like her? Why does she even like me anyways?

My body twitched when I felt her small hand run over my shoulder blade. I didn't move but she came into sight her eyes were looking at me sadly. The last thing I wanted was pity.

"You ok V?" She asked. I ignored her. Letty acknowledged that I wasn't going to talk so instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I reluctantly allowed myself back into the house; a chill ran down my spine just being in here. We walked upstairs and into my bedroom; it was still pitch black with a hint of the moonlight coming in through the blinds.

Letty turned around and faced me but, I couldn't really see her face. She was looking into my eyes though; that much I could tell because when she did that my chest would tighten slightly at the sight of her big brown eyes. Her palms ran down my stomach until they landed on the hem of my shirt. Not hesitating, she lifted it over my head and threw it on the floor without a word spoken. My breathing starting to quiver just slightly when her hands found the button of my jeans and once she had them unzipped they fell to the ground.

I was still trying to figure out what she was doing but, at this point I didn't care I just wanted, needed her close to me. I knew my mother would be okay just like all those other times and that's why I chose to stay home instead of going to the hospital just to watch them pump out my mom's stomach. I'd seen it too many times for someone my age and I was finished with it all. If my mother didn't start acting like an adult soon then I was going to make her.

Letty wrapped one of her slim arms around my ribcage and pulled me over to the bed; she was still silent not uttering one word. I sensed that maybe she knew I didn't feel like talking tonight or at least for the time being. Her slim figure leaned over the bed and pulled back the big cloud-like comforter and then ushered me in. I complied and rested my tired body beneath the blankets. I was about to ask her if she was coming to bed too but, she answered for me when she too crawled under the blankets. Let laid next to me slightly higher than I was, her cheek rested next to my forehead and her arms wrapped around me and it was only a matter of minutes before I had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

** EDIT: **So the last two chapters are named after songs that inspired that chapter. In my profile I've linked the videos to each song that inspired me to write so if you would like to check those out there at the bottom of my profile. I felt it was right to use the song names of the songs that inspired me. Obviously, this chapters song is "We are broken" by: paramore ENJOY! 


	12. Sorry

Again this chapter is based on a song. The link is in my profile with the other songs. Review!

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

"That was a nice little stunt you pulled in front of my girlfriend." I said.

My mother turned over in the hospital bed and looked at me in surprise. She hadn't heard me come in. For once she looked normal. Right now, she wasn't drugged up, her eyes weren't dilated. At this moment she was just my mom; the one that I used to know.

"I didn't know Letty was your girlfriend." She said in a soft apologizing voice.

"Has been for some time now," I stated. "But then again you'd know that if you were sober for five minutes." I finished with disgust.

"That is not fair…" She said.

"Oh, but it's fair for you too constantly embarrass me? You've been doing this for year's mom and now everyone knows." She started to shake her head. "Why do you think Dominic's dad always let me stay over at his house huh? My friends see right through this," I said waving my hand around. "It amazes me that they stuck around for this long. Why couldn't you just be normal mom? You're getting help!"

"Vincent, I don't have a problem these doctors do. I'm not getting help and you can't force me." She retorted with confidence. I snorted in distaste.

"You are and I did." I replied. "I signed you over to the rehab facility."

"You can't do that." She yelled her green eyes flared with anger.

"Well I did; you're getting cleaned up for good this time or else." I replied.

"I'm your mother I gave you life! You can't do this to me!" She yelled.

"I'm doing this because you are my mother." I said softly, leaving the room.

When I walked into the Toretto household, I knew that they had heard about what happened. In a way I was pissed because I know Letty must have told them but, when I saw their faces I knew they weren't judging me. They all knew about my mother and yet they never held it against me. Mr. Toretto always made me feel sort of special. See, everyone else just assumed I'd end up like my parents but, I didn't; sure, I drank at parties but that's as far as it went because deep down I didn't want to end up like them. Mr. Toretto, he believed in me, never once assumed.

Letty stood up and leaned her hands on my chest as she stood on her tip toes and kissed me. It was still crazy how little she was compared to me. Before I never saw it because I had seen her fight before but, when you get so close to her you realize she's only about five foot four and a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. But, that was my girl and it felt nice to be able to call someone my girl.

I sighed and slipped between Leon and Letty on the sofa. I was glad when they were quick to make conversation because I didn't want to talk about what had went down I just wanted to play video games until my hands hurt.

That night I lay in Dominic's basement trying to sleep but having no luck. My head shot over to the door when I heard the door knob squeak. I was curious to see who it was and instantly I smiled slightly when Letty appeared in the doorway wearing one of my huge jerseys.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"Hi…" I replied. We knew we had to be super quiet because if Mr. Toretto caught us we'd be in deep shit. She walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me dousing me with a heavy kiss. My hands found her lower back and I pulled her close to me. She moved her hand into my hair and tugged. I was a sucker for that. Letty groaned and pulled away; laying next to me.

"So are you okay babe? Did you talk to your mom?" She asked gently.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I forced her into to rehab and she made me feel like shit for it." I stated.

"Well, I think you did the right thing V, she needs help. Give her time to take it all in." She said rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah, I hope so." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

-----------------

"Vince! Letty!" Mia whispered harshly.

I opened my eyes and looked at that girl. The sun was barely up, what the hell did that spas want now?

"You better get her out of here before dad wakes up." She states leaving the room.

She's right, Letty and I had fallen asleep last night. I rocked her gently waking her up. She groaned and opened one eye up slightly; glaring at me. I was actually glad that Mia did come down and let us know before Tony did find us.

"You need to get back upstairs before Tony finds us." I whispered kissing her forehead.

She nodded and sat up slowly. Without opening her eyes she found her way out of the room and up the stairs. I sighed and rolled over to my side, staring at the clock. Feeling exhausted, I shut my eyes and fell back asleep.

(A Month Later)

I stopped in front of the large door with just a small window. I could see my mother sitting by the window; staring out. She looked sick, she lost a ton of weight and bones were sticking out in an unhealthy way. Her skin was a milky white color. I hadn't ever seen my mother this bad; even when she was on the drugs. Inside I felt bad because I did this to her. I stuck her in rehab and I've haven't seen her since until today. For some reason I couldn't push myself to go in. I was afraid and I didn't know why. Inside I knew that even though she looked horrible right now, I knew that she wasn't on anything. Maybe she would just be my mom. Finally I found an ounce of courage and I pushed open the door. She didn't look at me right away; I guess she didn't know it was me.

"Um, hi…" I say lowly. Finally, she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Vincent," She says.

"How have you been?" I ask nervously. I don't even know what to say.

"What do you think?" She barks, making the situation even more uncomfortable for me.

"Ok," I ran my hand over the back of my neck as I stared at the floor. She turned away from me and continued to look out the window. "Mia made you cookies." I say holding up a bag. She says nothing, no reaction at all.

"Look, I came to visit could you at least be civil." She snorts. "You can't hate me forever you know?"

I watch as tears slowly come down her cheeks and she begins to whimper softly. My heart breaks at the sight.

"I don't hate you Vince," She chokes out. Quickly she stands and bombards me with a hug. I don't know how to react at first but, slowly I bring my arms around her tiny, fragile frame. "I'm sorry Vince, I'm so sorry."

"I know ma…" I mumble.

"You have to get me out of here please Vince; I can't stay in this place." She sobs.

I pulled away and look her in the eyes. They're pleading for me to let her out of this place, but I know deep in my heart I can't.

"I'm sorry ma, I can't do that," Disappointed, I make my way to the door. Before I leave I turn around and look at her. "Enjoy the cookies, I'll see you soon."

As I leave her room I can hear her sobs as my feet takes me towards the exit.


	13. All Hail The Heartbreaker

Remember the inspiration for the chapters are songs... the links for each one is in my profile.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Hey…" Vince says walking into Letty's room. She turns around and smiles before she walks over to her closet to find a shirt since she was standing in only her bra. Slipping it over her small frame she walked over to him and kissed him quickly before pulling away to put her hair in a pony tail. "Ready?" He asked. Nodding, she grabbed her keys and followed him out onto the front porch.

They walked down the road in a light silence; his arm resting lightly around her hip, pulling her close. Vince's mind was still somewhere else because of his mother. Letty knew and understood that he wasn't mad at her or anything; he just needed to clear some shit in his head. Besides, he would never take it out on her or anyone else.

He removed his arm to open the front door for her. Walking in Letty smiled at everyone as they entered the Toretto house. Mr. Toretto was away visiting family so of course in true team tradition, they were having a party. Before they started mingling, they walked into the kitchen and grabbed two coronas. Tipping his back, he took many large drinks before sighing. Letty had found Mia, they were now walking away to greet people. Vince took this opportunity to find the guys. He bumped fists with them before sitting down on the railing of the front porch.

"So then," Dominic cut in finishing the story he was telling. Vince didn't know what it was but, he listened anyways. "Tia walks in and finds Nicolette and me making out. They get into a bitch fight and now, I'm single." He smirked. A few familiar faces laugh loudly. Vince just rolls his eyes; he'd already heard this story a million times.

"Hey," Letty called; sticking her head out of the front door. "We're about to play poker. You guys in?"

"That depends, is it strip poker?" Dom asked grinning. Vince glared at the back of his head.

"Fuck off," Letty snarled. "You guys playing or not?" She was angry now.

"Yeah, I'm in…" Vince said standing as he finished off his first beer of the night.

"Me too," Dom, Leon and Hector stood up and followed suit. "Ow, fuck Letty!" He yelled; rubbing the back of his head once the echo of her blow stopped.

"Talk to me like that again and you won't just get a smack to the head." She pointed at him, giving a warning.

"Oh kinky!" He hissed; still smiling. This time she put more force into it and smacked him twice as hard in the same spot. "Shit!" He growled low.

She walked away towards the kitchen where Vince was already, thankfully. Letty was glad he hadn't been there when Dominic made his smart remark because that would just piss him off more. Dom had managed though, they piss her off already. Letty growled silently to herself when she heard Hector and Dom chuckling behind her; fire began to burn through her veins. Dom was such an arrogant fuck sometimes.

They all found seats around the kitchen table and once they all had a full drink they began playing. Letty gave Vince's thigh a small squeeze; he looked up from his hand and found her smiling slightly. Not being able to help himself he smiled back; glad to have her so close to him right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're all out of beer; I'll go grab another case." Letty said closing the fridge door.

"I'll help you…" Dom mumbled casually; standing and following her out the back door. Still irritated with him, she sped up trying to get away from him. He quickly ran and caught up to her as they walked around the side of the house. Once Letty found what she was looking for, she grabbed and yanked the concrete blocks out of the way. Reaching under the dark house she felt around in the dirt until her hands hit the case of beer sitting there. This was their secret stash; when they bought beer, they bought in bulk and hid it under the house.

"Why'd you come out here Dom, I can handle one case of beer." She said seriously, standing up.

"I don't know, I wanted too." He replied shrugging. Rolling her eyes, she wiped her hands off and bent down to pick up the case. Standing back up she halted quickly finding him in her pathway. Her eyebrow rose in confusion as he stared down at her as if he had something to say but he couldn't muster it.

"Look about earlier Dom, its fine alright, move." She walked around him.

Quickly he grabbed her elbow and spun her back around. Looking down at her, she began to protest but he hushed her by putting his lips over hers. Grabbing her cheek he guided her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Instantly at contact her body tensed as all air left her lungs. What the fuck was he doing?! Yanking her head back, she glared at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She spat, trying not to yell and attract attention.

"I," He was out of breath. "I like you Letty." He stated simply.

"I'm dating your best friend Dominic that is so fucked up!"

"I don't care." He shook his head.

The case fell from her hands landing on his feet. He groaned in pain. Her hand went up and this time she didn't hesitate to smack him across the cheek. The sound could be heard from down the block. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at such forceful contact. Looking at her

"Damn it Letty stop!" He threw out rubbing his cheek.

"Go to hell Dominic." With that she ran around the back of the house and into the kitchen.

"Letty, where are you going?!" Vince hollered as she grabbed her phone and keys off the table and bolted out the door. "What the hell was that?" Vince asked Leon who just shrugged. A minute later Dominic came in the living room. "What'd you do to her?" Vince accused; Dom looked at him in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything man." He defended himself. Shaking his head Vince stood and walked out of the house. When he got to Letty's door; he rang the doorbell and waited. Her mother answered with a smile. "Letty here?" She nodded and pointed towards the stairs, letting him in. Walking up the stairs he stopped in front of her door. Knocking twice before he opened it softly. "Letty?" She didn't answer. He found her lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling with a blank stone face. "Hey…" Her eyes found his but her body didn't move. Her almost black eyes were filled with tears.

Vince sat on the edge of her bed and ran the back of his hand down her arm. He didn't want to push her to talk because that would be a bad thing but, he wanted to know what happened that got her so upset. "Talk to me babe." He commanded softly. She just shook her head and closed her eyes. "What did he do?" He asked; referring to Dominic. "Did he put his hands on you?" Vince snapped. Her head bolted to the side; shocked.

"No of course not! I'd rip his throat out." She said in defense.

Vince sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was getting him no where. Let obviously didn't want to talk but, something was really bugging her, Dominic did something or said something that seriously pissed her off enough to storm out of the house. She was never one to make a scene unless absolutely necessary so he knew it was something. Lying down next to her, he cuddled up next to her and put his face in the crook of her neck. "I really wish you would talk to me babe." He states quietly.

"Just don't worry about it Vince." She says softly; wrapping her arm around his head, beginning to play with his hair.

"Alright, for now, I'll leave it alone." He said kissing her neck. "How about you come back to the party…" He trailed on; looking at her face. Letty frowned and made eye contact with him.

"Vince, I don't know…" She mumbled.

"Come on Let, no parents, stay with me at Dom's like we planned. If someone so much as looks at you the wrong way I'll kill them." He smiled and kissed her chin.

"I can kill them myself…" She says matter-of-factly.

"Well, I just offered to commit murder for you," He says sarcastically. "You let your pride get to you in the oddest times." This made her laugh. "I'm trying to be your knight in fucking armor here Letty…" He grinned down at her; pretending to act hurt even though they were just messing around with each other as always.

"Believe me V; I'm not with you because you're a knight in shining armor." She replied playfully; he glared at her before he began tickling her ribs wildly.

"Damn Let, you're just mean!" She laughed loudly until he finally stopped tickling her. "It's because of my ridiculously good looks isn't it?" She rolled her eyes "Low blow…" He mumbled. "Okay, we ready to go back to the party now?" He asked her sweetly giving her his best puppy dog face. She sneered just slightly before easing up.

"Fine… Let me pack some clothes." She groaned, sighing.

"Ok, now remember, think less clothes, more skin…" He grinned. She glared and hit him.

"You're such a pig Vince!" They cackled loudly. Letty grabbed a set of clothes before they walked out of the house together. Halfway towards the house, she jumped on his back; wrapping her legs around his waist, he grabbed them and held tightly. The bag with her clothes hung from her elbow and she wrapped her arms over his shoulder. She smiled and leaned her head close to his as they walked up the front porch. Vince walked into the house and let her down.

"Letty! Glad you're back!" Leon yelled drunkenly. She chuckled.

"It's amazing how drunk they got while we were gone." Vince smiled.

Letty walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Stopping short at the sight of Dom; she felt so disgusted with him. Dominic and Vince had been best friends since the third fucking grade! How could he do something like that? Plus, he put her in a bad situation too because she knew that she was keeping a secret from Vince. Glaring she walked past him and threw her bag down the basement steps before she turned around. He was leaning against the counter talking to some slut when he stopped and looked at her. His face wasn't readable. They made quick eye contact and she was sure to sneer at him before she walked back out of the kitchen with a shake of her head. Not so much for partying at the moment, she joined Jesse and Vince on the couch to play some video games. Waiting for her turn, she watched the people around her drink, dance, and all around act stupid.

Her nerves had really been worked tonight. She needed to get away from this scene for a few minutes. Using an excuse she knew would work she told Vince she was going to the bathroom. V didn't bother to answer he just nodded and looked around her as she blocked the TV for just a second. She sighed in relief was she was up the stairs and the bathroom door was locked. Turning on the water she splashed her face a few times before she wiped it dry. She made sure she took her time. Maybe once she got back downstairs she could coax Vince in to going to the basement. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she flicked off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

She jumped abruptly; not expecting anyone to be standing there. "You," she pointed at him angrily. "You have some fucking nerve Dominic. Leave me alone." He grabbed her arm once again and stopped her from walking past him. This time he pushed her against the wall. It scared her none the less because she didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry about earlier Letty." He said; although it wasn't very convincing. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have. You sicken me; always wanting something you can't have; especially if Vince has something. I was just another guy on the team until I started dating Vince and now all of a sudden you want me too? You're an asshole; go to hell!" She finished with a glare before she bolted to the stairs. Again she was stopped abruptly but, this time it was Vince, standing at the top of the stairs and judging by the look on his face, he heard everything…


	14. Bleeding Love

**This chappie is not for virgin eyes lol. Don't really know where it came from I just see it turning out like this. Remember, the song "Bleeding Love" for this chapter can be found in my profile...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The silence was deafening…

A whole minute must have passed of complete silence. Letty was standing in front of Vince and she was too afraid to move. The only thing she could muster was too look him in the eyes, shocked and saddened. Vince's eye adverted behind her at Dominic. It was one of those: "If looks could kill" looks. V was beyond angry; she could see the rage behind his eyes, the disappointment. Feeling like a coward under his glare she began to back away slowly until her back hit the wall with a soft thump. From this point of view she watched as both guys looked at each other; silently. Dominic's face held no emotion but, you could tell that he was anticipating a fight. Vince had a bad temper and if you fucked with something that was his, he made it known. That angered Letty, being his property, but this was not the time or place to think about that. She knew Vince would never demand that she be his property but, she was his girlfriend, they had mutual respect for each other and usually the respect from people around them; except apparently Dominic.

He moved so quick she barely had time to react. In a split second, Vince had Dom by the throat against the far wall. She gasped in fear, losing her breath instantly.

"Jesse! Leon!" She screamed as tears burst. Her body went limp; her back slid down the wall until she was slumped on the ground. A few moments later you could hear two sets of feet stomping up the stairs until Jesse came into sight first. Leon was quick to sober up at the sight. Dom was grasping Vince's wrist, trying to get him to ease up, he began to choke slightly.

"Vince!" Leon yelled; hoping to get him to stop. Hoping they wouldn't have to intervene.

"It's over Dominic, nine years," He sneered. "Nine fucking years we've known each other." He shook his head in disgust but, hadn't yet eased up his grip around Dominic's throat. "Don't ever," He spoke deadly low. "Ever come near me again or I'll kill you."

Vince's head snapped to the left when he heard her sob loudly. She was sitting against the wall with her palm over her mouth in fear. This vision scared him because at this moment she was scared of him. He felt like a monster; to put her in this situation.

"Vince!" Leon barked; Dom began to struggle against his hold, he needed air!

Without looking away from her, he let his grip go. Quickly, as if he was just burned; sort of shocking himself that this had just happened. Silence filled the air except Dominic gasping for his breath. He slouched over as fresh air filled his deprived lungs. Without a word, Vince hurried down the stairs and out the front door. A second later his engine roared to life. Leon looked at Jesse in disbelief; Jesse was still pretty shaken up about what happened. Letty's cries brought them out of their trance. Leon looked down at her sadly before offering his hand. She grabbed it and stood before grabbing Leon in a rib crushing hug. Laying her head on his shoulder, she cried loudly. He hesitated before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay girl…" He said rubbing her back softly. Over her shoulder he watched Dominic walk into his room and slam the door.

"I," She sniffled. "I have to go find him." She pulled away and rushed out the front door just like Vince had minutes before. Jesse and Leon looked at each other. They hadn't a clue about what this was all about to begin with. Shaking their heads in unison they walked downstairs in search of a beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, until she reached her car that was parked in the driveway. The engine roared to life, she put it in reverse and pulled out quickly. Through her windshield she saw her mother's bedroom light turn on; silently deciding to call her later or in the morning to explain and apologize for waking her up.

Her tires squealed quietly as she zoomed down the road. She needed to find V before he did something bad, or if he got himself killed. About ten minutes later she pulled up to his house. She growled loudly and slammed her hand against the steering wheel. He was no where in sight. Sighing, she pulled into the driveway and shut her car off. She exited the car and tried looking at her key ring in the dark. Finally, she found the key to the front door so she let herself in. She flicked on the porch light before she closed the door and locked it behind her.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself except wait here and hope that he shows up. Taking a chance, she called his cell phone knowing he wouldn't pick up but, she left him a voicemail anyways.

"V," She paused. "I, I'm not sure of what to say but, I'm here, at your house so um, I guess I'll see you when you get here." She was about to end the call but she stopped herself. "I love you Vince." Then she ended the call and made her way to his room. Feeling exhausted, she stripped off her jeans and climbed into his bed; falling asleep as she waited for him.

She didn't know what time it was when he walked through his bedroom door but, she didn't feel very tired so it must have been a long while since she got here. Choosing not to move just yet, she watched him walk towards his dresser and drop his keys. Then he kicked off his boots. She was afraid to talk, was he still raging or had he calmed down?

"Vince, I'm so sorry." She said sitting up against the headboard; pulling her knees to her chin. "This is all my fault…" he held up his hand. Still glaring, still very well pissed off.

"Don't," He barked quietly. "This is his fault." He was still too disgusted to even think about saying his name. She knelt up and moved towards the end of the bed where he was standing. He could tell she was about to cry again and this made him feel like shit.

"I'm so sorry Vince…" She whispered, looking down in shame.

"I told you it isn't your fault." He replied quietly. Slowly, she lifted her head to meet his gaze; tears filled her eyes but didn't dare fall. They didn't move… slowly, he lifted his hand to her cheek; she tilted into his touch and shut her brown eyes. Jumping slightly at his unexpected kiss she stiffened but quickly relaxed against him. His kisses were urgent, forceful, and possessive.

He wrapped his arms around her and held tightly; squeezing the air from her lungs. Small hands held his head as they glided roughly through a passion and sorrow filled kiss. Vince was finally cracking. After months of keeping quiet, his problems were coming out; the ones with his mother, being in the shadow of Dom and trying to break out. Hurting Letty, someone he truly cared about but, wondered why she cared for him. All of his pain and frustrations were coming out; through passion.

She moaned quietly and tried to keep up with his quick movements. His hands went under her shirt, running his rough hands over her soft, warm skin before he yanked her tank top up, breaking the kiss only long enough for them to get a quick breath while he lifted the shirt over her head before discarding it on the floor. V was still fully clothed while she was left in only her bra and panties.

Letty followed his previous action until Vince's shirt was off and they were attached at the lips once again. He gripped her hip before he moved lower; cupping her backside in his hand he pushed her backwards. Struggling, she finally got her feet free from underneath her; she gripped his hips with the inside of her thighs as her toes dug into the blanket. Vince finally pulled away from their kiss; she opened her eyes and struggled to catch her breath; his heart beat was rapid and could be felt against her chest. His eyes held so much at the moment: hunger, love, desperation, anger, regret, sorrow, the list could go on and on. She did her best to give him a smile but failed miserably; she was so upset about what had went down today and she could tell that he felt the same way.

He ran his palm down her body roughly, exploring the feeling of her petite body; over her thighs, up her torso until he was cupping her bra covered breast. A flash of Dom kissing Letty went through his head, his hands on her body when they weren't supposed to be; anger filled him, causing him to squeeze harder than intended. She whimpered loudly; a mix of pain and pleasure filling her; her nails dug into his back sending an ache through him. He dipped down once again and caught her in a sweet rough kiss; claiming her as his. Her mind had turned to mush a long time ago. Unconsciously, she lifted her hips and grinded against him while she bit down on his bottom lip. He hissed quietly; his lip aching as he pulled away and began to kiss her neck; raking his teeth over her collar bone.

Reaching underneath her; he blindly unhooked her bra. He used his left hand to pull down one side before he rested on that hand to use the other to take off the bra completely. The lack of light in the room made him growl. He could see nothing but the outline of her underneath him. The very little moonlight coming through the shades were no help. Folding him arms, he rested his bare chest against hers; her arms wrapped around him while he rested his forearms by her head. She moaned before wrapping her hands into his messy hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

This time things were slower, more patient. He ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek as they shared control over the soft, loving kiss. Reaching between them she unbuckled his belt as best as she could with his full body weight on top of her. Once it was finally undone, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down as far as she could. He hastily broke the kiss and leaned up. She took this opportunity to get under the covers; it felt like she melted into the bed. V discarded his jeans and boxers on the floor along with her clothing before climbing under the blanket with her. The air was cool but nothing but heat radiated from under the covers. The only thing left between their bodies was her simple black panties.

She sighed and grabbed his cheek with her palm. They stared into each other's eyes; both were filled with sadness, love, lust, want, and need. She strained to raise her head up to meet his lips in a rough kiss. He became impatient again, his actions becoming rougher, more urgent. Pulling away quickly, he kissed her chin and worked his way lower, kissing her ribs, her hip until he stopped just above her panty line. Hooking his pointer fingers under, he pulled them down slowly. She lifted her legs up so he could take them off completely to be thrown away like the rest of their clothing.

He leaned up again to meet her eyes. It was pretty dark but he could still make out her face. He silently asked her if it was okay, she answered him by giving him a peck on the lips. He didn't know if she had, had sex before and frankly he didn't want to know. He already had thoughts of another man, his best friend no less putting his hands on her. Without another thought he entered her quickly. She cried out in pain; he stopped abruptly looking down at her feeling like an asshole to cause her pain.

Pulling out, he put his palm against her cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you…" He whispered before kissing her; she deepened it. He forced himself to put his raging anger aside and this time he entered her more gently.

* * *

**Don't worry kids, they practiced safe sex, that detail just didn't seem to fit into this story. I'm not sure where this came from I can just see them doing this, especially Vince to take out his aggression, I don't know if that makes sense... Don't sigh in relief yet though because there is more drama to come. **


	15. Me, You & My Medication

**Chapter 15**

She snapped into reality but didn't open her eyes; instead she just listened to the sounds around her; cars passing, a lawn mower in the distance, little kids yelling at each other. The soft buzz of the fan above her gave a gentle breeze over her exposed body. Under the sheet she felt the ache between her thighs from last night's activities. Finally, she let her eyelids drift open slowly; blinking a few times to clear the blurred vision. The first thing that came into her sight was Vince sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. Scratch marks covered his back and her first thought was she needed to clip her nails; this caused her to smile.

"Vince?" She asked quietly; still not fully awake. His shoulders rose from a long heavy sigh. Tension seemed to just radiate off his body. Her mood had changed long ago. Her fingers gripped the sheet, pulling it up to her chin as she cuddled into the bed.

"That was your first time wasn't it?" He asked quietly; his voice heavy.

She blushed ever so slightly; her swollen lips curled into a petite smile. "Yeah…" Her voice rasping. He exhaled heavily and shook his head in disbelief. What was wrong with him? She couldn't see his face but just by his body language she could tell things were not okay. "What?" She questioned more clearly.

"It shouldn't have been like that…" Vince's voice cracked.

"What do you mean?" She asked; her eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"Your first time," He said louder. "It shouldn't have happened like that. I just," He lost his breath. "Just, took it!" He hissed; disgusted with himself.

She sat up, holding the sheet tightly around her. Cautiously, she crawled over to him and touched his shoulder blade. He flinched; she laid her head against the back of his shoulder. "It was yours to take." She whispered.

He stood up so quick she almost fell off of the bed. Now he was facing her, looking down at her, anger and tears filling his eyes. "No!" He pointed down at her as if she just got caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Surprise filled her soft features. "Your first time was supposed to be special!" He ran his hands through his hair rapidly. "Your virginity… I just fucking took it! I stole it! _I hurt you! _Like, like some selfish scumbag rapist!" He started pacing, breathing hard as if he just ran a marathon.

"DON'T," She yelled at the top of her lungs; suddenly angry. "You, EVER, call yourself a rapist! You are overreacting Vincent!" Tears filled her eyes. He walked up to her; she was still kneeling on the edge, his tall frame was higher so he had to look down to meet her eyes.

"What I did was wrong," It came out almost like a whimper. "I treated you like shit, I disrespected you…" He didn't have a chance to go on because Letty launched herself into his arms, losing her sheet in the process. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Vince stop," He started to protest. "STOP!" Her voice shook as she tried to hold in the tears. What he did next surprised and scared her badly. He broke down. Silent sobs took over his body; tears ran down his face as his slumped forward and into her arms. His body gave out and he fell to the bed. She held him tightly as he bawled his eyes out.

"I'm sorry Letty," He trembled. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

She shushed him and ran her hand over his head lovingly. How was she supposed to react to this? Never in her life had she seen him cry or even come close to crying. Vince was a rock; he was a solid mass of anger and hate. If he needed to work something out, he did it with his fists. This wasn't the Vince she knew; this was foreign to her and she had no idea how to respond. It finally died down and she found the courage to look at him. His eyes were closed; his cheeks wet. Softly, she ran her thumb over it, wiping away the tears.

"Vince, you did nothing wrong, I promise." She said reassuringly. Turning his head, he inched closer, going in for a kiss but he hesitated; almost asking if he was worthy enough to kiss her; if it was okay. She closed the gap hastily and caught him in a heart filled kiss. Putting both of her palms on his cheeks, she yanked him closer. His tense body relaxed with relief, his head slanted sideways so he could deepen the kiss.

Pulling away, they kept their eyes closed. Letty opened hers first but Vince's stayed shut. He couldn't face her after this. "Show me Vince; show me what it's like…" She commanded softly. He shook his head; ashamed. No way would he do it again. Not after last night; she deserved better. "Vince," She warned. "Show me…" She whispered before kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school came around on Monday; the tension was still high. Letty and Vince were still not fully back to normal yet and neither of them had seen or heard from Dominic, Jesse, and Leon since that night. Both completely avoided the Toretto house. They even stayed away from each other that whole Sunday. Seeing him today would be the first time she talked to him in over twenty-four hours.

She pulled into the student parking lot and killed the engine. Grabbing her backpack, she exited her car then locked the doors. Casually, she walked towards Vince's ritual parking spot. He was already there, sitting on the back of his car. Smiling at him, she leaned in and gave him a long peck.

"Come on…" She tugged his hand and waited for him to stand. Once he did, she laced her fingers through his and started their way towards the school building. The mood so far was a light one and she hoped it stayed that way. Dominic's car came into sight; she felt his grip tightened around her hand; purposely staring straight ahead. Letty watched as Dom got out of the car and looked at them grimly. Breaking eye contact she followed Vince into the building and out of view.

She imagined at this point that Vince was serious about the friendship being over and she felt responsible for it. This had to be fixed before it ruined the team all together. No way would it work if Jesse and Leon had to choose sides. They had to become a team again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was pretty awkward none the less. Vince and Dominic sat as far away as they could from each other while Leon and Jesse filled the gap; ranting away about whatever, ignoring the tension. Letty laughed at something Leon said before watching Vince stand up. He walked over to the trash and threw out his garbage. She fully expected him to come back and sit down but he didn't; he stalked out of the cafeteria without so much as a glance or a goodbye. Letty took a deep knowing breath and looked over at Leon; he smiled sadly at her. This definitely had to be fixed.


	16. Extraordinary

**Chapter 16**

"Dominic," Mr. Toretto said; both of the Toretto's looked up from their spots under hoods. "Why hasn't Vince been around? Something happen between you guys?" Dominic could tell from the look and tone of voice that his father demanded an answer. Dominic sighed and began to clean off his nasty hands on an old rag. 

"I pissed him off," He shrugged as if that were the whole story. 

"Dom, that may be true but, it is such bullshit. In all of the years Vince has been coming around here; you've pissed him off more times than I can remember and he always came back and you guys fixed your friendship. You know what I think?" 

"Do I have a choice?" Dom asked with an angry snort. 

"I think it is something way more personal than your previous fights had ever been. Another is I haven't seen Letty either…" Mr. Toretto gave a look as if he knew what had happened. The younger man twitched slightly and tried to get him to leave him alone by returning to the oil change. "Now, you'll tell me what happened." His voice was stern; Dom had no way around it. 

"I— I like Letty." he stated quietly. When he said it aloud it seemed like the stupidest thing in the world. He and Letty hated each other; well at least they hardly got along. 

"Let me guess Dominic, you acted upon it." Mr. Toretto said with a disgusted shake of the head. 

"It just sort of happened." Dominic attempted to defend himself. 

"No Dom, it was stupid! Not only that, but Letty can't even stand you most of the time." 

"That's not my fault!" Dominic barked. 

"It is Dominic; you guys have known Letty since she was ten years old. You saw how her father was with her mom. Even if she wasn't with Vince she wouldn't give you the time of day! You chase after every skirt you see Dominic." Mr. Toretto had stopped working on the car and turned away to look his son in the face through this argument. 

"I do not dad," Dom snorted and shook his head. 

"Dominic," His voice was lower now but still very serious. "I have eyes; I was there that time you and Letty fought in my front lawn. She was standing up to her beliefs because she felt compelled to do so. You're my son; I have to trust you to be responsible but, you go through all of these trashy girls and give them no respect at all. You'll never get a decent girl at all if you keep that shit up." Dominic had taken a seat on the couch while he just sat there and listened to his father's lecture but he was sure not to make eye contact. 

"Vince is no angel either dad." Dom said hoping to lighten the blame on himself. 

"Vince is rough around the edges because of his home life but, he is a good guy. The worst he has done is dated a girl for a very short period of time and then broken up and moved on to a new girl."

"Why are we getting into this? Can't you just tell me what a fuck up I am and be done with it?" Dominic scoffed. 

"No, I need to say all of this because no one will; you need to get it through your head." It seemed the he was skipping around in this lecture but he had to get all of his thoughts out before Dominic fled the scene and he knew it was coming soon. "Letty is different Dominic; she demands respect and if she doesn't get it, she'll take it. You learned that first hand." Anthony smirked at the thought. "And Vince," He sighed. "Vince is truly happy with her, he doesn't have to live up to something he is not," He gave Dominic a stern look. "There are no expectations. With Letty, Vince can just be who he is and she still loves him for it." Dominic cringed at the L word. "She changed him Dominic, for the better." 

"I get it dad." Dom said sternly; hoping that he'd finally drop this lecture. 

"No Dom you don't, you tried to take something from Vince. Don't you see that? Vince has nothing but all of us; you tried to take his happiness away and he felt so threatened by you that he ended your friendship over it. Letty is his one insecurity; V could go and find any random girl and make it seem that he has the perfect life but, Letty has seen it first hand Dominic. Now, isn't it sad that he picked her over your friendship? You should really feel like shit Dominic; I really hate to say all of this because you are my son and I love you dearly but, you really did mess up."

Dominic just shook his head and looked towards the ground. 

"You've always had to be the center of attention Dominic." Anthony smiled down at him. "And Vince was started to take the spotlight but instead of you sharing it like you should have you tried to take it. Instead of trying to take what is Vince's, you need to change your ways and find yourself a decent girl. 

"Look, I'll apologize to Vince," Dominic said darkly. "Wasn't even worth it to begin with." He mumbled. 

"She obviously was," Anthony said; Dom's head shot up, anger filled his features. "I'm not rubbing it in your face Dom, I'm really not. There's more to Letty than any of us will ever understand. To everyone else she is something different but, we know who she really is. We are lucky to know who she is, and Vince for that matter. They shut everyone out but, they let us in! Look, you had your chance with her Dominic. She liked you for years and you never gave her a second look; now she's grown up and with your best friend. You'll have to live with that; or live without your friends… you choose." Anthony threw the rag in his hand on the ground and turned away from his son. 

Hopefully, this time the message made it through. It was a given that Dom only liked Letty because she was Vince's and it was a very selfish thing to do. Dominic stood up and walked out of the garage without another word. Anthony smiled to himself and shook his head. Sometimes he just wanted to smack some sense into that boy. 


	17. Iris

**Chapter 17**

"Letty?" Her body tensed slightly at the sound of his voice. She was visiting Mia for a while and she was purposely quiet, leaving Mia's room in hopes of steering clear of Dominic. Those hopes were crushed when Dom stuck his head out of his room.

She didn't bother turning around as she stood at the top of the stairs. Instead, she just turned her head to the side slightly, letting him know she was listening.

"I uh, just want to apologize. My actions were wrong and I got carried away. I'm gonna fix it Letty, I promise." His voice was low and sincere; she hasn't heard him talk like that in a long time. On one side, she wanted to turn around and give him a smile but, she knew that she couldn't yet because it wasn't completely fixed just yet.

Without a word, she just nodded her head slightly and silently walked down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

She knocked quietly on Vince's bedroom door before she opened it slowly; peaking her head inside she found him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't keep the soft smile from forming on her face every time she looked at him. Her heart would skip a beat and her chest would tighten out of love for this man.

It was the look on his face that gave him away. Something was obviously hurting him right now. Silently she padded across the floor until she was at his side. Letty looked down at him and waited for him to look at her. It saddened her that he wouldn't for the first little while.

"Vince." She said again; this made him finally catch her eyes. He was upset.

Kicking off her shoes she climbed in next to him and laid her head over his beating heart. Without a word or a thought, Vince wrapped one of his big arms around her shoulders; pulling her tightly against him. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I haven't heard from you all day, I had to see you." Letty whispered into his neck.

Vince wondered what he did to deserve this. It had to be too good to be true. The people that came into his life were usually bad ones; ones that would hurt him. His best friends had been the exceptions and it amazed him that this was little Letty lying on his chest. The last couple years, he'd been through a lot of girls that did nothing for him. Sure, getting laid was always nice but, these girls had the IQ of a piece of toast and it was always nice to have someone to talk too without seeming like a fake. In the eyes of everyone else he had to be tough. Not in Letty's eyes though. She knew where he came from and who he was so there was no sugar coating it for her yet, she still stuck around.

"What's wrong babe?" Letty said quietly; tilting her head from his chest to look at his face. He just shook his head; clearly not wanting to talk about it. She knew this was a tough time for him and she learned that with him; sometimes you just have to let him be mad, that you couldn't force him to talk. He'd need a few hours and then he'd liven up a bit. Lately, he was just upset with Dominic still, yet he'd be upset because that was his boy; he just wished that things were like they used to be.

"Okay, I won't push it." She leaned into his neck and left a wet kiss before closing her eyes and snuggling into him.

Music played in the background as his arm held her protectively; fingers drummed along to the music softly against her arm. He cherished moments like this; when he could smell her perfume because of how close she was cuddled to him; how she wrapped her leg around his thighs- where he'd always rest his palm against her smooth skin. Sometimes it felt like he could hear her heartbeat because they were so still and quiet; just wrapped up in each other.

After minutes on end of complete silence, she lifted her head and pecked him on the lips; over and over again. For no other reason than the fact that she wanted to be around him; to kiss him endlessly. After about five pecks on the lips she laid her head back in the crook of his neck. A small smile crept onto his face. Letty was just simply amazing to him. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

"VINCE! I'm home baby!"

"What the fuck!" Letty shot up into a sitting position. She glared down at him with disbelief. He just sighed heavily; sitting up.

"She got out early this morning." Vince mumbled.

Now it all made sense, he wasn't pissed at the old situation. Right now, he was upset with his mother because she unexpectedly came home from rehab. Was it really time for her to be out yet? Letty counted the days in her head as she tried to figure this out. Time had flown by so fast. How could they not know she'd be home already?


	18. I'm Gone, I'm Going

_**I know it's short, I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this so it's kind of slow right now. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 18**

I've never been the shy type that couldn't say what she needed to say yet, right now sitting in Vince's room, I could think of absolutely nothing. How could I make this situation better for him? He was clearly upset over her homecoming and I knew that no words could make him feel better. I sigh and look around, trying to come up with something.

"Come on, let's go." I said standing up, holding my hand out for him to take. He looked at me skeptically before shaking his head. "Vince, really." I said more sternly. Groaning, he stood up and sulked out of his room. Thankfully we didn't run into his mom on our way out. Once we were outside he stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at me; silently asking where we were going. "Get in." I ordered as I got into my car. Without any emotion, he got into my car; looking straight ahead.

I turned on the ignition and backed out of the familiar driveway. "Where are we going Let?" He asked quietly; his voice was tired and upset.

I just shrugged. "Any place other than your house." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile faintly before placing his hand on top of mine, that was resting on the gear shifter. He was thankful that we were out of the house but, very glad that I wasn't the pushy, whiny type. I knew when he is ready to talk about it then he will. Until then there was no point in trying; it would just piss him off more.

We ended up at the beach, parked in the empty lot a couple hundred feet from shore. Both of us were lying on the hood of my car just watching the sky around us and occasionally making small talk but, avoiding the issue at hand.

"Dom apologized to me earlier." I stated nonchalantly; he tensed so much I thought that his body would crack in half. I grimaced and instantly regretted telling him. "Did he try talking to you?" I asked looking over at him.

"Nope, I hope he doesn't try either." He stated lowly; glaring out towards the ocean.

"We can't keep this up forever you know." I said sadly. He just looked over at me.

"You're defending him now Letty?" He spat quietly.

"Vince," I sighed. "No, I'm just saying that I think you should go and work it out with him. What happened wasn't that big of a deal, I mean if could've been much worse..." He cut me off.

"Like what, you fucking him?" He was getting angrier and I was getting scared. He got off of the hood of my car and stalked over to me; I sat up and glared at him. "So I'm supposed to just look the other way on this one because it was only a kiss? You want me to forgive him? Well I'm sorry Letty it's not happening." He growled.

"I just think it's really stupid that best friends can be broken apart by a fucking kiss!" I jumped down from the hood and stood in front of him.

"Letty if you want to go and hop into his bed, be my fucking guest but, don't stand here and tell me what is wrong from right." He shook his head.

How could he say that to me? Is that all he thought? That I was just using him to get to Dominic? It was bullshit but it hit me hard and brought tears to my eyes right in front of him. I could see his look of realization when he saw the tears come to my eyes but the damage was already done so he just stayed silent.

"I am not a slut Vince, so don't fuckin' treat me like one." I snapped and got into my car. I turned the ignition and watch through the wind shield as Vince turned towards the ocean and ran his hand over his head. I growled low to myself before putting it in reverse.

Leaving him in the parking lot.


	19. Fuck Was I

The song/Inspiration for this chapter was: "Fuck was I" By: Jenny Owen Youngs. ENJOY!

**Chapter 19 (Letty's POV)**

"Where'd you get that?" He pointed towards my hand where I grasped a bottle of tequila securely.

"I had it stashed away." I smirked down at him before plopping down next to him.

"I'll get the shot glasses." Dominic stood up and went over to the cabinet that hung on the garage wall. Once he had the two that he wanted, he walked back over to the old couch in the back and sat down; turning on the music in the process. I filled both of our shot glasses before handing him one. Together we downed our first shot, I cringed as it burned my throat.

"So what are you doing here?" Dom asked casually.

"Vince and I got into a fight. And frankly I'm sick of all the bullshit, even if it's only one night; I want normalcy. Where's Jesse and Leon?" I grabbed the deck of cards that lay on the table and began to shuffle then. I heard him chuckle before pouring us another round.

"I haven't heard from them today..." He trailed on; picking up the cards that I was dealing to him. "So what was the fight about?"

"Him mom came home from rehab today. So the fight was completely stupid and unnecessary but, you know how Vince is." I sighed as I looked at my shitty cards.

"Yeah..." He chuckled and handed me the second shot. We clinked our glasses together before tipping them back.

"There's a lot of tequila here, call Leon and Jesse." I laughed as Dominic grabbed his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shut my locker and walked towards the lunch room. I missed my first two classes because I was passed out in Dominic's garage until nine-thirty this morning. I turned the corner and stopped abruptly; I went to turn away quickly but Vince had already spotted me; he walked up to me.

"Why were you late?" His face was still hard from all of the drama that was going on.

"I was hanging with the guys last night; woke up late." I said as if it were nothing because at one point it would have been nothing. I started walking towards the lunch room; he followed me without a thought.

"Who? With Dominic?" I never wanted to lie to Vince, so I didn't.

"Yeah and Le and Jess." I said casually as if it were no big thing. It wasn't supposed to be a big thing. But leave it to Vince to turn it into one.

"What the hell are you doing Letty? Fuck, how could you do that?" He snapped at me angrily.

"Because their my friends Vince, that's why. I'm sick of all this bullshit drama about something that happened long ago. You guys were all my fuckin' friends first and I will not let you put me in the position to choose between you guys." I lectured; pissed off.

"So that's it? I just don't matter anymore?" Vince said pushing in front of me so I would have to stop and look him in the eyes.

"Of course you do, I'm just putting an end to all the shit. Dominic is my friend Vince, nothing more, nothing less and I think you should talk to him." He made fists at his side and I swore I'd see smoke come out of his ear. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he felt betrayed but, what could I do? I was sick and tired of choosing between him and the rest of my friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, it felt like I hadn't been to the races in centuries but, tonight Dominic, Jesse, Leon and I were going. I hadn't talked to Vince because I was avoiding him but, I was sick of putting my life aside for bullshit drama so I tagged along tonight. I was dressed in tight fitting jeans and a black tank top. I felt bad because I knew that I was coming here against Vince's wishes so I was sure not to wear anything too revealing. That way we would both rest a little easier if it came to it. Everything went along just like it normally would except tonight I had plenty of people coming up to me asking me where I'd been or asking me what happened; thinking something bad happened to me. _If they only knew. _

I was having a blast tonight, watching the races and hanging out with people I knew.

"VINCE HEY!" I heard someone yell. My heart started pounding a hundred miles a minute; I was so scared at just the thought of Vince being here tonight. Shit was about to hit the fan.

He WAS here tonight, Why? I had no fucking clue but, I did know that I was about to find out because he was on his way over to me and he was pissed. When he got to me he didn't even bother talking, so instead he stood in front of me, glaring at me as if I just betrayed him.

"Vince..." I sighed; pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You accidentally called me, I could hear it in the background." Vince stated simply.

I ratted on myself? My phone had a habit of randomly scrolling through my phone book and calling people while it was in my pocket and tonight it had definitely picked a winner. God, I really needed a new phone. I couldn't think about that right now.

"Vince, it's not a big deal that I'm here." I said sternly; staring at him hard.

"No, you know what Letty? You don't give a shit about me anymore!"

"Just stop it Vince! We can talk later when we aren't in fuckin' public!" I yelled back.

"Screw that! It's over!"

I never got a chance to say anything because just that like he was gone and I was humiliated in front of hundreds of people. I growled to myself before finding my keys and my car. I had to get out of here.

Dominic found me an hour later in his garage; where I had been last night only tonight I couldn't find any alcohol so I was left by myself with sober thoughts. I couldn't go home because my mom was there so I just called her and told her I was staying with Mia tonight.

"Here." He handed me a bottle of vodka. Was he in my head? "Figured you'd need this." He chuckled and turned on the music.

"Yeah..." I replied softly; bitterness filled my voice. I opened the bottle and took a large swig. I couldn't believe Vince broke up with me. I didn't feel like I did anything wrong but, you know how guys are. I handed the bottle over to Dom so he could have a drink too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the bottle was finished (Dom had only about five shots out of the bottle) I could barely move, let alone think. The only thing I remember was Dom's big palm on my cheek as we kissed heavily on his bed. I didn't even remember how and when we got here. Clothes were taken off until we were only left in our undergarments. His touch felt so good against my skin; my body felt hot. All I good do was grip the sheets around me as he touched and kissed me in all the right places...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning in nothing but my bra and panties with Dom's arm wrapped around my hip. My head was pounding and surprisingly Vince was far from my mind. He dumped me but, I wasn't one to sit and sulk for a month. It happened; it's over, sure it hurt me badly but I wasn't going to show it. I had worse things to worry about right now, like how Dom and I are lying together half naked in his bed.

My stomach jumped into my throat so I stood quickly and ran into his bathroom. Once I was done emptying out my stomach I rinsed my mouth with water before using mouthwash to kill the taste. I splashed my face with water before walking back into Dom's room. He was lying there looking at me with hooded eyes; barely awake. Walking over to the side of his bed, I bent down to grab my shirt. He gripped my elbow and yanked me back into bed with him. It was warm and welcoming to my pounding head.

"Go back to sleep..." He mumbled against my hair. Dom pulled the blanket over me; heating my body instantly and I couldn't resist so I cuddled into him and allowed sleep to take over my body once again.


	20. Spin You Around

Song for this chapter is: "Spin You Around" by Puddle of Mudd

**Chapter 20**

I woke up hours later, and I was completely sober which I was thankful for because I didn't have a headache but, now my mind was completely clear and I still had one slight problem: I was still beside Dominic in nothing but my bra and panties. I stayed still for the time being because I didn't know if Dominic was awake and I wasn't ready to face him just yet. God, just days ago Vince and I were together; happy even though things were shitty, we were still a couple and now, it's over and what did I do? I jumped into bed with his used to be best friend. Did we have sex? I wasn't exactly sure because last night was blurry. I seriously fucked myself over; how did I let things get to this?

"You awake Let?" Dominic whispered from behind me. Christ, it was like he was in my head; like he knew my thoughts or something.

"Yeah..." My voice was quiet and regretful. I wondered if he noticed.

"Are you okay?" Was I okay? I mean my life has never been normal but, I was happy with what I had. Now what did I have? Except a very sticky situation. I pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled onto my back; looking at him. He was leaning on his side holding his head with his palm; looking at me without any expression on his face yet I could see the small, happy sparkle in his eyes.

"Did we have sex?" It came out a whisper and I forced myself not to blush under his gaze; he was grinning at me.

"No," He chuckled; he got more serious. "I'd never do that; you were drunk."

"But something did happen?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and looked away just for a second. "But didn't you JUST say that you'd never do that?" I was being stubborn but, I need to justify this situation; even if there wasn't anyway to do that. I just had too.

"Let," he sighed. "Just be glad we didn't have sex alright."

"But we still did SOMETHING Dominic." I insisted.

"Yeah and I don't remember you complaining... or stopping." He smirked just slightly despite the seriousness of the situation. I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off of me; swinging my feet over the edge, I reached down to grab my jeans.

"I was fucking wasted..." I muttered.

"That you were." He agreed I just growled at him as I stood to pull my jeans up all the way. I gave him a nasty look as I walked over to his window; checking to see if his dad's car was here. "Don't worry girl, he's at work." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Watch it asshole, don't go thinking you're special now." I spat at him.

"Oh temper, temper."

"Fuck you Dominic," Bad choice of words. "What happened last night... shouldn't have happened. I mean, don't you want to be friends with Vince?" I was so disgusted right now but, I knew that it was mostly my fault.

"I didn't PLAN last night Letty." He rolled his eyes and got out of his bed in search of a pair of jeans. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his amazing body. For a split second my mind went blank and I saw nothing but his abs. Snapping out of it I pulled my tank top over my head and threw the door open without another thought...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his front door to find little innocent Mia standing on his doorstep; wearing a white sun dress with flip flops. It was obvious that Mia looked older and she was very pretty...

"What are you doing here?" Vince looked down at her; although she was tall for her age, he was much taller than she was. She gave him her famous smile and held up a plate of brownies; his favorite. Inside he was dying but he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face. Holding the door open wider, he allowed her inside where they plopped down on the couch. Mia undid the plastic wrap and handed him one.

"I figured... that it's been so long since you've been by, and I know how everything is screwed up lately, that I'd bring you some of my famous brownies." She smiled over at him. He nodded in agreement as he bit off a big chunk of the brownie. "So how are you V?" Mia's face changed from joyful to a look of concern. Vince looked over at her; he knew she wanted to talk but, he wasn't a guy that shared his feelings let alone with Mia; his ex-best friend's fifteen year old sister.

"Things are... I don't know, they could be so much better." He snorted and shook his head; looking down.

"Letty told me what happened; she stopped by a couple hours ago." She lied; in fact Mia knew about everything that happened because once Letty left Dominic's room, she proceeded to Mia's room where she spilled her guts out. Mia swore she wouldn't tell and she had no intention too. But she felt really bad for Vince and she was angry at Dominic for making things the way they were today. Mia just felt that maybe Vince needed a friend.

"Yeah... I just, I'm fed up with her trying to get me too talk to Dominic. I mean, if I ever do, it'd be on my own time but I don't know if I could ever trust him again. He was my boy and he fucked me over ya know?" Mia nodded and took a bite of one of her brownies as she continued to listen to Vince spill his heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you go home?" Dominic grinned from the doorway in the kitchen. Letty sighed and closed the fridge; crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"No one is home and you guys have food." She stared at him hard. Refusing to cave into his cute grin.

"Okay," He paused. "If you say so." His grin widened. Letty rolled her eyes and opened the fridge again to find food. Did he really think she stuck around to be around him? Maybe she did, she wasn't entirely sure. Her mind was becoming a big swirling ball of emotion. Letty loved Vince very much, and she loved when they were all friends, and she had to admit that she did have a slight crush on Dominic. It was a force of something that she just couldn't stop and what happened last night didn't help her dislike him.

"Is this what I'm going to have to put up with every time I'm around you?" She snapped quietly as she opened a soda and hopped onto the counter.

"You know you love it." He chuckled.

"Last night," She paused. "Was bad. I mean it was good," Why the hell did she say that? She slapped her palm to her forehead. "I mean, it shouldn't have happened and," She just stopped talking because she was digging herself into a hole. Dominic was still smirking sexily towards her; moving closer with each small step he took until he was standing in front of her.

"Look Let, I like you, that much is obvious, I don't know what to do about Vince, he won't talk to me and, I just don't know." He sighed and ran his palm over his head.

"Well, us almost having sex most likely didn't help." Letty said matter-of-factly.

"I just," It was so hard for him to find the words. "I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you. You're different..." Letty smiled just slightly; hoping he didn't see but knowing that he actually did. She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

He used his thumb to lift her chin before planting a rough kiss against her lips. The air emptied from her lungs. What were they doing?! Oh God, could it get any worse? He was such a good kisser...

All common sense drained from her mind and she tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss and Dom stood between her legs...


	21. Keep On Loving You

The song for this chapter is **"Keep on loving you"** REO Speedwagon made it, The Donnas covered it. Frankly I like both so it could be either or. I guess it depends on if you want the song from a guys or girls POV. Enjoy and sorry for any wait. I'm trying to get a bunch up during the holidays before I go on vacation out of state.

**Chapter 21**

A few weeks passed and it was the strangest time to all of them. Vince was avoiding Dom and Letty, Letty was avoiding Dom, Dom was avoiding Vince while trying to get a hold of Letty and Leon and Jesse were caught in the middle; making sure all three had their equal amount of time with them.

After the breakup, Vince did the minimum; he went to school then came home; only really talking to Mia in the halls. Occasionally, he'd share a deep look with Letty. One that showed how much they missed each other yet, both were too stubborn to talk to the other.

Letty made it her main mission to steer clear of Dominic after the kitchen incident. One side of her wanted to be with him but, she knew it was a stupid idea. This was Dominic, he was a player and he only saw her because Vince was with her. And that wasn't right. Besides, she loves Vince and she missed him more than anyone could ever know. So after that, she avoided his calls, his house, and at school. It had even been spread around school. What once was a pack of close family was now split up and it was very awkward.

Once school was over, Letty threw her backpack in the back seat of her car before she pulled out of the parking lot. She decided early on that she would go and visit Vince today. It had been too long since they talked. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer it. When he saw her, he tensed up, unable to find any words.

"Hey." She smiled and looked down towards her feet.

"Hey." His voice was flat. Opening the door wider, he waited for her to come in. She did, but hesitated first before stepping in.

"How have you been?" She asked. Vince put his hands in his pockets then shrugged. "Look," Letty paused to gather her thoughts before she went. "I'm really sorry, for everything. I know you were really upset about what happened with Dominic and it wasn't my place to make you be friends with him again. I just, I didn't want things to change you know? And it did completely." Vince stared at her intently as she said all this; unsure about how to react.

After a few minutes of thinking about it, Vince smiled and nodded towards her. It was nice that she came and apologized. It showed that she did care. Vince sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Letty moved over there, sitting down rather close to him.

"Where's your mom?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know…" He shrugged and thought about how his mom was doing really well but the last few weeks she's been home less and less. She's been blaming it on her work hours but Vince isn't fully convinced.

Vince flipped on the TV as Letty sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was nice to just be around him again. Even though she wanted him badly, she wasn't going to push it. It was up to Vince to decide if and when they get back together.

"I've missed this." She sighed happily against his shoulder.

"Me too." Vince replied softly as his wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

At that moment nothing was said. What could they say that wouldn't ruin the moment or bring up the past? Right now, it was just Letty and Vince spending time with each other, just like they used too. After a while, Vince had shifted his body so that he was lying on the couch with Letty draped over him as they watched a comedy sitcom on television. Every time he would laugh, her body would shake against his chest. Inhaling deeply, she dug her face into his neck and closed her eyes; it felt so nice. Vince tightened his grip around her as the past melted away for this moment. It was good to hold her again.

"There's a race tonight, want to go?" They had been silent for so long that she figured he had fallen asleep; needless to say, she was very surprised when he suggested that they go to the street races.

"Definitely." She replied getting more comfortable. They had a few hours to kill until it was time to leave so they were both content with just staying here. When they finally decided to get ready, they both walked up to Vince's room and to dig through the dresser. Letty had a bunch of clothes here it was just finding them that was the problem. Vince found the shirt he wanted to wear and quickly took off his current shirt. Letty of course couldn't help but stare and she did it shamelessly. At this point it didn't matter to her who saw her, he was hot. Vince caught her eyes before he slipped the shirt over his head. Then he resumed digging in the dresser.

"What about this?" He had finally stumbled across one of her tops. Leave it to him to find the only top that she felt like a semi-slut in.

"That's kind of, slutty but, whatever…" She was in a hurry, if they didn't leave in the next few minutes than they would never make it on time. Turning her back to him, she stripped off her shirt and bra. Now it was Vince's turn to stare at her; he was getting hot. She slipped on the black corset top and decided she would wear her leather jacket over it. Adjusting her jeans, she looked at Vince and smiled. "Ready?" Vince was on another planet at the moment; good lord she looked amazing and he wanted to touch so badly but he forced himself not too. Letty watched as he battled with himself and it made her feel good to know that she was still wanted as much as he was.

Walking up to him, she patted his chest. "Maybe later V…" She whispered with a smirk before she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. Letty went to her car and grabbed her jacket before locking it and getting into Vince's car which was already running and ready to go. Letty cranked the stereo and rolled down her window as Vince sped towards the races.

When they exited the car, there were a few people who walked up to them and greeted them happily, glad to see them at the races again, together.

"Vinny!" Leon joked as he and Jesse walked up to them and bumped fists. Letty smiled at them before blindly reaching down to lace her fingers with Vince. Leon caught this and grinned widely and suggestively before Letty pushed him before rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's watch this race." They all rushed to their cars and followed the stream of cars to the race site. Dominic watched from the starting line as Vince and Letty exited his car. Vince leaned on his hood and Letty stood between his legs. To say he was jealous at this point would be an understatement. When did they get back together? Is that why he couldn't get a hold of Letty after all this time? He had been trying like hell to talk to her but; she was becoming a pro at avoiding him. Dominic's fists clenched the steering wheel as he watched Vince smile and whisper in her ear before she laughed.

**Letty's POV**

We watched as Hector started the race. Dominic definitely was not at the top of his game tonight because he started in third but he managed to catch up and just barely win. Once it was over, Vince and I said goodbye to Leon and Jesse.

"Food?" Vince asked as he started the engine. I nodded as he made his way to our favorite little Mexican take out restaurant. We ordered a bunch of food and drove back to his house. We spread the food out on the coffee table as Vince turned on the football game. We managed to catch the last few minutes of it as we gorged ourselves with food.

Once we were stuffed, we threw ourselves against the couch and groaned from over eating. We never learned. "This was really fun V." I said casually; wanting him to know my feelings even though I wasn't the type to really share them.

"Yeah, I've been so bored lately. It was nice to just get out of the house." He sighed heavily. I glanced at him and smiled.

An hour had passed and we have yet to move; although it seemed that our feast had finally settled in our stomachs. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Hey mama, I just wanted to call and say goodnight." She of course gave me that worried tone. "I'm okay ma, I'm hanging out with Vince and I don't know when I'll be home." She reluctantly let it go and we hung up. I playfully rolled my eyes at Vince who smirked in return.

"I'm going to change." He grumbled as he stood up slowly. When he was out of sight, I stood up and followed him. I walked in on him in his boxers pulling on a pair of basketball shorts.

"I need to get out of this top." I sighed in annoyance. Vince dug through his drawers and found the smallest thing he own. He walked over to me and held the clothes out. I stared up at his gorgeous eyes; wanting him more and more.

"Was that a statement or an offer?" He grinned before chuckling; I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. Unbuttoning my top, I let it fall to the ground leaving my torso completely bare. Vince's breathing became heavy as the wheels in his head began turning wildly. Neither of us objected to what was bound to happen. V moved closer to me and I allowed him to get as close as he wanted. I have missed him terribly.

When our chests were together and his arm was wrapped around my back, my breath hitched and then he spoke. "So you're crashing here tonight?" I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement but either way I nodded slowly before he bent down and kissed me softly. It felt so good to kiss him, all the air in my lungs had long escaped. I love this man.


	22. Black Balloon

It's short I know. I forgot that I posted chapter 21 for I thought it was long chapter until I realized that I did post 21 already so what I wrote today was just a short chapter. =] Enjoy and feel free to review! The song for this chapter is: Black Balloon by The Goo Goo Dolls

**Chapter 22**

A couple of weeks later, they were still as close as ever. Letty had practically lived with Vince non-stop for the past two weeks and she had no intentions of leaving any time soon. The only time she didn't see him was when he was working at the garage for a few hours a day but, other than that, they woke up together and went to school and then came home together, almost as if they were a married couple.

They were both slowly stirred awake by someone continuously knocking on the door. Vince groaned loudly with annoyance before he stood up and slipped on some loose shorts over his boxers. He threw the door open and stalked down the stairs; Letty could hear him grumbling the whole way down, she giggled quietly to herself before pulling the blanket up to her chin to patiently wait for him to come back. She strained her ears to listen to the conversation downstairs.

When Vince opened the door he found a detective standing there. What the fuck did he do now? After the man introduced himself and flashed Vince his badge, he continued on. "We found your mother today," He paused for it to register on Vince's face. The detective assumed that something like this was nothing new to him because it was obvious that his mother had a serious problem. "She was unconscious, she uh," It was never fun giving the bad news to kids. "Overdosed and I'm really sorry but, she didn't make it."

Letty shot up out of the bed before the man was even finished with the last sentence. To say that she was overwhelmed with shock would have been an understatement. She hurriedly put on some clothes over her undergarments before she raced downstairs and to Vince's side. She tried reading his face but, he stood emotionless; at still and frozen as a statue against the doorway. "Vince…" She murmured to him, hoping she get some kind of reaction out of him. After all, his mom just died.

"What do I need to do?" Vince asked blankly.

"Uh, come down to the hospital and identify her and then sign some paperwork, after that, it's your choice." He said referring to the funeral arrangements.

"Thanks…" Vince mumbled, barely audible before she moved to close the door. Letty gave the detective a fake smile before she went and stood by the couch. Vince just trudged slowly up the stairs before he went and took a shower. Letty sighed sadly to herself as she threw herself on his bed. This is what it was going to be like from now on. Vince wasn't going to show emotion and he definitely wasn't going to talk to anyone about it.

Letty grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number. She told her about what happened and her mother didn't hesitate before she decided to come over and help Vince. If anything she could help with the funeral arrangements because she felt that a teenage boy shouldn't have to deal with that. Vince's shower was unusually long today so by the time he came out, Letty's mom was there pulling him into a tight hug.

"You get dressed and then I will help you take care of things." She murmured to the boy that she considered a son. Vince just nodded tiredly and found a shirt to put on. Vince gladly crunched himself in the back seat of Letty's mother's car. Driving didn't sound like a good thing for him to do because his mind was somewhere else. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital, (AN: I need to give Let's mom a name, I don't know if I already named her or not but we'll call her Rose.) Rose did all of the talking and then grabbed his hand to walk him down to the morgue. When they got there, the man in charge walked over to a small door; opening it, he pulled out a tray that held someone covered with a sheet. Letty stood by the door and watched Vince from there. She couldn't stomach watching this. The man pulled back the sheet just far enough to show her face.

Vince stared down at his mother, she was cold and blue looking; like a statue of a sleeping woman. He evaluated the dark circles under her eyes and the hollow of her cheeks. He should've known what was going on, wasn't it obvious? He'd barely seen his mother in the past two months and when she was home, she refused to look him in the eyes. Vince shut his eyes tightly before nodding in confirmation to the man.

He did know what was going on. All the signs were there but, he was in denial about his mother becoming a junkie yet again. It was easier to hide it from each other like they had been doing. If he'd known, why didn't he try and stop her? A small wave of guilt washed over him as he thought about what he could have done to help her. Forced rehab was an option again; at least she would be sober for a little while. Vince shook his head angrily; he wasn't responsible for his mother's actions. She was the one who was too weak to actually take care of herself. Instead she became a junkie and that was her problem and look where it got her. Vince put his signature on some paperwork before he walked towards the exit; he reached down and laced his fingers with Letty before they walked out of the cold place and for the first time in his life, he felt free.


	23. The Sky Could Fall Tonight

First of all, let me start off by saying how sorry I am for keeping you waiting. I thought I could balance a full time job plus school and all of the other little things I enjoyed doing in my free time but, I was sorely mistaken. This was the chapter/story that I had the most update already written for so I just added some more and now I'm posting it. I hope you enjoy and know that I have not forgotten about my stories or you guys.

The song for this chapter is: "The Sky Could Fall Tonight" by Amber Pacific

**Chapter 23 **

Vince didn't have a normal funeral for his mother. Instead, he had her cremated and then he dumped her ashes in the ocean before going back to Letty's house to figure out what to do from there. To be honest, he couldn't afford a normal funeral. There wasn't very much in the savings account and he used all of that money to pay for a cremation. When he thought about it though, his mother would have preferred to sway with the ocean waves than buried six feet under. Vince watched Tony and Rose talk quietly in the corner sadly, occasionally they would glance sadly at Vince and he would look away; not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment.

Letty walked down her stairs slowly and looked around at all the sad faces. Tony and everyone else was at her house to pay their respects to Vince but also help Vince figure out what he would do now that his mom was gone. Letty caught Dominic's eyes for a brief second before she sat down next to Vince and laced her fingers with his. "You okay?" She murmured quietly. Vince nodded and tugged her closer to him.

"Vince, Rose and I would like to talk some things over with you." Tony said walking over and taking a seat on the loveseat across from him. Vince sat forward and nodded. "Have you thought about what you are going to do with the house now?" Tony became all serious as he discussed the issues at hand.

"Well we rent so it's all good." Vince shrugged. Inside he was slightly terrified because his savings was wiped clean now, how was he going to support himself?

"Vincent, Tony and I want you to go and live with him." Rose said; he voice pouring with concern.

"I'm a big boy Miss Rose." Vince said sternly; not wanting to get into this around his friends. He didn't want to see just how fucked up things really were.

"I know your savings is wiped clean now…" She trailed on and Tony cut in.

"You're going to be eighteen soon but, I wish you would stay with us until at least graduation that way you don't have to worry about the bills or anything that could hinder you graduating from high school. After that, you can do whatever you want." Vince caught eyes with Dom for just a second before he glared and looked away.

"You could live three houses down from me." Letty whispered in his ear with a silent giggle. "I'll leave my window unlocked." She grinned at him and looked around hoping that the adults didn't hear her.

"So do we have a plan?" Tony asked; his voice as strong as ever. Vince looked around at everyone while his mind weighed all the options. In reality, he didn't have anymore options. Taking care of himself wasn't going to happen because he didn't make enough to pay the rent and all of his needs. He wondered if maybe he could live here with Letty but, he knew that wasn't much of an option neither because the house wasn't very big; they struggled enough as it was. Living with Tony and Dominic really was his only option at this point and when he thought about it; it wasn't really a bad one, except for the fact that he was no longer friends with Dominic and he did not look forward to living with that arrogant prick.

"You'll get to have my famous brownies everyday." Mia chirped from the corner. Vince looked over at her and smiled wide.

"Well how can I refuse the brownies?" He said; underneath that was the acceptance to Tony's offer without making himself to open and vulnerable in front of everyone he knew.

That following weekend, he was in Tony's basement asleep on his bed that was always there just for him. This was his room now; his life. It wasn't bad at all but, he felt like a helpless child. He was an adult; he should be able to take care of himself by now. If he couldn't now, than how would he later? He'd been beating himself up for the last two days about this. His mind was almost unconscious when he heard the window open. Opening his eyes, he found Letty's feet slipping through the window. Vince smiled to himself; Letty was the only one who could actually fit through that window. Once she was fully in, she tip toed over to him with a grin on her face.

"Hey…" She whispered before crawling into the bed; cuddling against his side.

"You big sneak." He replied quietly.

"It's not a school night, Tony won't come down here in the morning, and I can slip back out tomorrow and then go through the back door. He'll be none the wiser." Letty giggled before rolling onto him, kissing his deeply. Vince found her lower back and squeezed her closer before his rough palms rubbed her bare back; enjoying the distraction.

"GUYS!" Vince opened his eye quickly and sleepily glared at Mia who was standing over the bed with a horrified look on her face. "Get up before Dad catches you!"

"Shit," Vince hissed as he crawled out from under Letty who was still sleeping soundly.

"Just come up for breakfast, he's about to leave for the day. She'll be fine." Mia talked low as Vince threw on some fresh clothes before following her upstairs.

"Morning kids." Tony said sipping his coffee. They both replied with the same before sitting down at the table and eating the food that he prepared for them. Tony always made breakfast on the weekends. "I'm heading across town today to help a buddy of mine rebuild his engine. I don't know when I'll be back so I've left money for pizza later." He declared as he waited with expectant eyes to hear what kind of plans his kids had.

"Well, Michelle is coming over later; I think we're staying in tonight." Mia nodded as she took a big bite of her food. Just then Dom came into the kitchen and sat down at his usual spot. He grabbed a plate and piled it high with food. Mia watched from the corner of her eye as Vince purposely hunched over his plate to avoid any type of contact with his ex-friend.

"Do you have any plans Dominic?" Tony asked with his eyebrow up in questioning.

"Um," He swallowed his mouth full of food. "I have a date tonight." He shrugged.

"With who?" Tony and Mia asked at the same time. Mia always wanted to know her brothers business.

"Charlotte Cooper." Tony nodded even though he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Charlie Cooper?" Mia said with heavy distaste; her face was bunched up in disgust. Charlie was the biggest snob in school.

"Yeah." Dominic replied with a deep mocking tone; she was so annoying sometimes.

"Vince, what about you?" Tony started quickly before his kids started bickering with each other.

"Probably go to Letty's." He mumbled so quiet that Tony had to lean in just to hear it before he smiled lovingly and nodded. Tony resumed eating as they made the smallest talk that anyone had ever witnessed.

"Hey all." They heard a little while later as Letty greeted them through the screen door. She opened the back door and walked in wearing what she snuck into his room last night in. Vince instantly perked up at the sight and it didn't do unnoticed by the occupants currently at the table. Vince quickly shoveled food into his mouth before he chuckled at the thought of them sleeping peacefully last night. Now wasn't the time to get caught. Vince smiled on the inside as he thought about Letty gracefully climbing back out of the window just to walk through the back door and make her presence known.

"Here, here, get yourself a plate Let." Tony smiled brightly as Letty sat down.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'm fuckin' dehydrated…" Vince groaned with a one side of his mouth twitched upward with satisfaction. Letty agreed with a throaty moan and leaned up, taking the sheet with her until she could locate her clothes in the dark room. She found her panties and pulled them on before she went in search of anything to put on her body. Slipping Vince's shirt on and her jeans that she found hiding under the bed, she flattened her sex hair and walked over to Vince, giving him a hearty kiss before she went over to the door. She smiled to herself at the thought of Vince literally coming down from their high as she volunteered to get something to drink.

When she opened the door at the top of the stairs her buzz was halted at the sight of Dominic pinning Charlie Cooper against the kitchen counter. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. In her peripheral vision, she saw Dominic plant a kiss on her lips before pulling away and wrapping his arm around her bare waist.

"Hey Let, you know Charlie right?" His voice sounded so casual, like she and Charlie were supposed to be old friends or something.

"Can't say that I do." She said grabbing two bottles of water and meeting his eyes. She could tell just by looking at him the twinge of hurt and jealousy that flashed through his eyes. It was almost as if he knew that she just finished having wonderful sex with her boyfriend and oddly enough, it amused her.

"Well I'm sure you've seen her cheering at the football games." His voice was so confident and it was completely obvious that he was trying to show Charlie off to make her jealous. Letty glanced at Charlie and held in her deviant snort. She was the poster child of snobby bitches everywhere. Did he honestly think that she would be jealous, he was the furthest concern on her mind right now, and she didn't even give a damn about his life.

"Nope, sorry." She replied with not an ounce of enthusiasm in her voice. There was no reaction in her voice what so ever and it was the truth. The irritation on his face was noticeable; his plan had backfired and it was a small but- very much there- wound to his ego. Dominic could flaunt all the shit he wanted, she was happily with Vince and Dominic didn't stand the slightest chance. Letty walked back down the stairs and closed and locked the door behind her. Vince was now sitting up against the wall; his bare, muscled chest captured her eyes and she gracefully floated towards him, completely mesmerized by him and his whole being. The disturbance in the kitchen was already forgotten.


End file.
